Por Accidente
by Milahs
Summary: Bella sufre de un grave accidente en donde pierde la memoria. Edward será su gran y unico apoyo durante su larga recuperacion, pero todo se verá abruptamente interrumpido cuando los recuerdos y sus seres queridos aparezcan en sus vidas.
1. Capitulo 1: Huida

**Capitulo 1: "Huida"**

**POV Bella**

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había estado conduciendo desde Phoenix, ni mucho menos exactamente en que lugar me encontraba. Las lágrimas me impedían ver perfectamente la carretera por donde conducía, mirar mi reloj o al menos leer algún letrero que me indicara en que lugar del estado estaba. Al menos sabia que me encontraba en el estado de Washington, o eso fue lo que leí hace algunas horas. En un principio había planificado ir a Seattle, donde vivía mi vieja amiga de la infancia… Renata, pero entre perdidas del sentido de orientación y maniobras equivocadas me había desviado del camino.

Aun resonaba aquella devastadora conversación que poco a poco se había convertido en discusión y solo gritos. Me dolía recordarlo pero era absolutamente inevitable. Era como si un ser ajeno que solo quería hacerme sufrir proyectara aquella escena en mi cabeza logrando desconcentrarme del camino…

_– __Hija, ¡por favor entiéndeme!__ – __Había rogado por milésima vez Renne, mi madre__–__. Te quiero, ¡eso no cambiara nunca! ¡Entiende que solo trato de ser feliz!_

_– ¿__Acosta de que, Renne? ¿De mentiras y engaños? ¡Vaya forma de serlo!__ – __Exclamé con ironía y resentimiento en el tono de mi voz __–. __ Si tanto dices quererme, ¿por que nos hiciste daño? _

_– __No pretendía hacerlo, hija! Por favor, trata de entenderme!__ –__ suplicó al borde de las lágrimas._

_– __Créeme que lo trato, pero no puedo! __– __dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza __–__. Créeme que no puedo entender como no fuiste capaz al menos de actuar con la verdad, ¡cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor!_

Involuntariamente ante el recuerdo hice una mueca. No quería recordar, no quería sufrir pero por mucho que lo intentara mi mente no me dejaba olvidar. Al menos un momento de paz rogaba…

_– ¡__Lo hiciste! ¡Engañaste a papá! ¡¿Y aun así tienes el descaro de pedir que te entienda?!__ – __le pregunté incrédula. ¡Me costaba trabajo entender como no tenia vergüenza!__ –__. Aun cuando los encontré a ambos en la cama, en la cama de ustedes, ¡¿tienes la cara para pedir que perdón?!_

_– __Hija, por favor __–__ fue lo único que dijo. ¡¿Acaso no sabia decir algo mas?!_

_– ¡__Hija nada!__ –__ dije con la rabia dejando dominar lo que decía__–. __Y tampoco me digas hija, ¡porque yo no tengo madre! ¡Dejaste de serlo en el momento en que te revolcaste con aquel desconocido!_

_– __Bella, duele demasiado lo que dices, por favor cálmate. No digas cosas de las que después te puedas arrepentir __–__ dijo prácticamente llorando. No me importaba verla así, a ella no le importó Charlie ni yo._

_– ¿__Arrepentir? ¿Crees que me puedo arrepentir de decirte nada más que la verdad? ¿Que creíste cuando te acostaste con el infeliz? ¿Que te felicitaría y aplaudiría por tal gracia? ¿Que correría a tus brazos diciéndote que no me importaba después de todo era tu vida? Pues déjame de decirte que si lo hiciste estabas muy equivocada, Renne __– __dije con demasiada frialdad __–__. No involucraba solo tu vida, nos involucraba a todos incluyéndome a mi, porque por mucho que en estos momentos me repugne aquello, lamentablemente nací de ti y ¡esta lejos de no afectarme! Y si crees que me arrepentiré de decirte esto, también te equivocas. ¡No puedo estar más segura de lo que estoy hablando!_

_– __No seas tan dura conmigo, por favor __– __ volvió a repetir __–__. Se que en un futuro lo entenderás y me perdonarás._

_– ¡¿__Por que mierda sigues creyendo que entenderé que te revuelcas con otro tipo y que engañas a Charlie?! ¿Tan poco moral crees que soy? ¿Crees que soy igual a ti? ¡Te equívocas! ¡Si hay algo que me jurare no ser jamás eso será ser igual a ti!_

¿Por que tenia que pasar todo esto? ¡¿Por que ella no podía haber sido menos puta y haberse aguantado las ganas?!

¡La odiaba! ¡La odiaba en lo más profundo de mí ser por habernos mentido! ¡Pero por sobre todo la odiaba por haber engañado a Charlie! ¡Porque el la amaba incondicionalmente! La amaba más allá de lo racional y lo sabia en cada gesto de él hacia ella. Siempre trataba de que ella estuviera feliz, siempre la complacía en todo, siempre tenia detalles con ella, ¡pero claro! La muy estúpida no supo valorar eso.

Sabía que estaba siendo un poco infantil y dura con ella, ¡pero no podía evitarlo! Era una explosiva mezcla de rabia, impotencia, desconcierto, incredulidad, etc. que me hacían desquitarme en ese momento con ella, sin importarme en cuidar mis palabras, sin importarme en que si ella sufría o no, sin importarme en si me iba a arrepentir…

_– ¿__Sabes que es lo mas estúpido que hiciste?__ – __ ella ni siquiera se molestó en decir nada, así que seguí hablando __–__. ¡Habernos mentido! Estoy segura que si nos hubieras hablando con la verdad, si hubieras hablado con Charlie, el aunque te amara con locura y sufriera por ello… él hubiera comprendido y se hubiera separado de ti para que pudieras rehacer tu vida __– __dije haciendo comillas en la ultima frase con sarcasmo __–__. Pero pensaste que nadie se enteraría de tu calentura, ¿verdad? ¿Como fuiste tan estúpida para quitarte las ganas aquí? ¡En verdad que te creí mas inteligente!- _

¡¿Por que mierda no podía olvidar?! ¡Sufría por todo! Deseaba no haber tenido madre o por lo menos que me hubiese tocado otra aunque sabia que era infantil desearlo… nadie elige a sus padres ni mucho menos a quien querer, porque para mi desgracia aun la quería, la quería porque aunque me fuera difícil aceptarlo en estos momentos ella era mi madre… la desgraciada de mi madre.

_– __Si quieres que en un futuro te perdone, ¡haz lo único decente que te queda por hacer! __ – __ exclamé haciendo que Renne levantara su rostro esperanzada porque la perdonara __–__. ¡Dile a Charlie que lo engañaste! ¡Dile lo infeliz que eras a su lado! ¡Dile que tuviste que buscar por fuera lo que aquí no encontrabas! ¡Dile!__ – __Renne me miró perpleja. ¿Por que le sorprendió mi condición?_

_– ¿__Q…qu…que?__ – __preguntó.¿ Que acaso era sorda o lenta?_

_– ¿__Que? ¿Creíste que te ibas a salir de ésta victoriosa? ¿Creíste que Charlie no se iba a enterar? ¿Pensabas hacer como si nada hubiese pasado?__ – __ pregunté obviamente con incredulidad._

_– __Pero… Charlie… sufrirá.__ –__ dijo apenas en un susurro que no se como pude escuchar._

_– ¡¿__Y hasta ahora te preocupas por él?! __ – __ no me cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía ser tan descarada, ¡Renne lo era!_

Mi celular volvió a sonar, era Renne otra vez. Me maldije por haberlo traído, no se en que estaba pensando cuando lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, tal vez pensé que lo podría necesitar para llamar a Renata o a alguien mas pero no lo hice, no quería hablar con nadie.

Corte la llamada antes de que sonara el tercer tono y apagué el celular, no estaba de ánimos para seguir escuchando aquella molesta melodía.

_– ¡__No soporto ver tu rostro! __ – __Dije alejándome de ella mientras que ésta me observaba perpleja __–__. ¡No quiero volver a verte! __ –__ dije para ahora subir corriendo a mi habitación._

_Saqué el primer bolso que encontré y comencé a guardar lo primero que encontraba a mi alcance, jeans, blusas, chaquetas, cualquier cosa que me sirviera para no tener que volver por más cosas aquí. Busqué la pequeña caja en donde guardaba mis ahorros __– __ que aunque no eran muchos servirían para sobrevivir a lo sumo una semana __–__, y bajé rápidamente las escaleras para sacar las llaves de mi auto y subirme en éste._

_– ¡__Bella!__ –__ escuché que llamaba Renne que recién había reaccionado cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse __–. ¡__Bella! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor! ¡Lo haré pero no te vayas!_

_No la tomé en cuenta y puse en marcha el auto a toda velocidad, nunca lo hacia pero en estos momentos lo único que quería era dejar esa casa ahí y junto con ella a la persona que destruyó a mi familia._

Sabia que no debía haberme ido de esa manera, pero no lo lamentaba por Renne, lo hacia por Charlie, él no se merecía sufrir mas de lo que Renne le haría sufrir cuando le dijera la verdad. ¡Pero yo no aguantaba estar ni un segundo más en esa casa! Era como si aquellas paredes me asfixiasen, como si todo se cayera encima de mí en esos momentos.

Involuntariamente apreté el volante del auto ante los recuerdos. Sentía rabia, lo había tratado de dejar atrás, ¡pero no podía! ¡Simplemente no podía!

Por un momento me distraje del camino y la lluvia hizo que perdiera por breves segundos el control del auto, éste zigzagueó por el camino desviándose hacia la otra pista. Como pude recuperé el manejo del auto y volví a la otra pista. Suspire aliviada. Eso me pasa por no prestar la suficiente atención.

Necesitaba saber que hora era. Ya estaba anocheciendo y aun no había encontrado un lugar en donde pasar la noche.

Ya sin mucho remedio, volví a prender el celular y pude ver la hora. Eran las siete de la tarde y aun no veía ni siquiera un motel por aquí.

La bocina de un camión me alertó haciendo que involuntariamente botara mi celular al suelo. El camión iba dar de lleno contra mi auto, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer perdida en la histeria fue desviar hacia la derecha el auto pero el mal estado del pavimento y las lluvias hicieron que el auto se volcara.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que murmuré el nombre de mi padre.

**Edward POV**

El día había estado algo lento, sin muchos problemas. Eso en un pueblo como éste en donde abundaban los accidentes de transito, peleas, etc. era un alivio. Por suerte nadie había muerto el día de hoy y eso suponía una novedad.

Desde niño había soñado con ser medico, ayudar a las personas, salvar vidas y todas esas cosas. Pero lo que uno nunca se imagina es ver el horror al que diariamente médicos como yo estamos expuestos. Accidentes, asesinatos, peleas, violaciones y todo tipo de cosas que hacen que a veces uno odie su trabajo. La parte mas dura de ser medico era no poder salvar una vida y tener el trabajo de ser quien debiera comunicar la noticia más lamentable a los familiares de la persona. Odiaba hacerlo.

_– _Doctor Cullen, por favor dirigirse a Sala de Urgencias. Le necesitan urgente.

Diablos. Y yo que había pensando que el día había estado tranquilo. Claro, nunca cuentas con las urgencias de última hora.

Deje mi café sin terminar en la mesa y me dirigí rápidamente a urgencias.

_– ¿_Que tenemos, doctor Smith?_–_ dije refiriéndome a mi colega mientras ambos entrábamos al pabellón.

_– _Joven de aproximadamente veinte años en accidente de transito.

_– _Doctor Cullen _–_ llamó la enfermera a cargo _–_. Paro cardiaco _–_ dijo con la histeria en la voz mientras señalaba a la joven paciente.

El pulso cardiaco de la joven había descendido demasiado rápido peligrando su vida, por lo que rápidamente aplicamos electroshock hasta que su pulso volvió a la normalidad. Suspiré aliviado. No quería tener otro muerto en mis pocas semanas como doctor.

_– _Trasládenla a Cuidados Intensivos _–_ indiqué _–_. La quiero en observación las veinticuatro horas. También quiero que le realicen un electroencefalograma, electrocardiograma, unas radiografías para ver la severidad de sus lesiones y una tomografía computarizada _–_ terminé de indicar.

Exhausto me dirigí a mi oficina, busque mis cosas y salí con la intención de marcharme. Mi turno ya había terminado.

Estaba llegando al ascensor cuando una de las enfermeras me detuvo.

_– _Disculpe, doctor _–_ dijo tocando mi hombro _–_. Le necesitan en urgencias nuevamente _–_ dijo algo apenada.

_– _No hay problema _–_ dije sonriendo para que no se preocupara.

Rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde me necesitaban. Para eso había decido dedicarme a esto.


	2. Capitulo 2: Nueva Paciente

**Capitulo 2:**** "Nueva Paciente"**

**POV Edward**

Había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo me había quedado después de lo que legalmente era mi turno, pero en realidad no importaba mucho, era mi trabajo y me gustaba cumplirlo. Cuando entré a estudiar medicina sabia que tendría que lidiar con éste tipo de situaciones, en donde tu vida laboral monopolizaba todo tu tiempo disponible.

Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Tanya avisándole que no cenaría con ella ésta noche.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento lo hice demasiado exhausto, lo que no me permitió ni siquiera llamar a Tanya para explicarlo lo sucedido.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Al siguiente día me levanté temprano como de costumbre, me duché, desayuné y partí como todos los días hacia el hospital.

– Doctor Cullen – llamó la enfermera Stanley.

Ella era algo rara, siempre me recibía con una sonrisa más cortés de lo normal además de siempre tratar de hablar conmigo sobre cosas que no tenían nada que ver con el trabajo. Recuerdo su cara cuando uno de mis primeros días aquí me invitó a salir y le explique que ya tenía novia. ¡Lastima que no hubiera tenido una cámara en ese momento!

– La joven de ayer, la del accidente, acaba de despertar. El doctor Smith se tomó el día libre por lo que usted es el único familiarizado con su caso.

– Ok, yo me encargaré de ella – dije caminando a mi oficina en busca de mi bata de medico –. Lleve el expediente y los exámenes de la joven a mi oficina.

– Enseguida – dijo para luego desaparecer de mi despacho.

En menos de cinco minutos la enfermera estuvo de vuelta con el expediente de mi nueva paciente por lo que rápidamente me dirigí hacia donde se encontraba. Mientras, iba ojeando algo de los exámenes para saber que le había pasado. Me llamó la atención que el expediente no tenia nombre.

– Buenos días – saludé a la chica que se encontraba recostada en la única cama de la habitación.

Me fue difícil creer que era la misma joven que ayer estuvo a punto de morir. Se veía tan diferente, sin las mascarillas y todos esos cables, sin duda no parecía la misma.

– Buenos días – dijo en apenas un susurro.

– ¿Como te encuentras? – pregunté siendo amable. Siempre he pensado que ser amable con los pacientes era elemental para una buena interacción.

– Bien… creo – dijo dubitativa.

– ¿Crees? – le pregunté confuso.

La chica se veía muy sumida en sus pensamientos, como tratando de armar sus ideas o pensando en que decir.

Se demoró algo en responder a mi pregunta.

– ¿Que me ocurrió? – preguntó mientras que a la vez fruncía el seño.

Se formó una pequeña arruga en su frente. Sentí el impulso de estirar mi mano y arreglar esa graciosa arruga pero era una tontería.

– Sufriste de un accidente automovilístico. ¿No lo recuerdas?

– No – dijo sumiéndose en sus pensamientos –. No recuerdo nada, ni siquiera mi nombre.

– Eso se debe a la gravedad del accidente y de tus lesiones – le expliqué –. Sufriste de múltiples lesiones.

– Eso explica que apenas pueda moverme – dijo con una mueca.

– Le diré a la enfermera que te aplique sedante.

– No, no quiero dormir – dijo un poco inquieta –. Quiero saber que paso. ¿Por que no recuerdo nada?

Se veía muy angustiada con respecto a lo que le había pasado. Ya tenía experiencia con casos como éste. Era típico en el paciente el sentimiento de frustración y molestia por no recordar nada.

– Ya te explique que se debió al accidente. Sufriste un severo golpe a la cabeza que afectó a la zona del cerebro en donde se encuentra la memoria. Por lo que me dices ahora, el golpe en la cabeza hizo que sufrieras de amnesia traumática.

Trataba de explicarle todo de manera que pudiera entender y hacerle todo más fácil a aquella chica que me llamaba la atención.

– ¿En verdad no recuerdas nada? ¿Ni siquiera donde vives o quienes son tus familiares? – volví a insistir.

– No, no recuerdo nada – dijo frustrada.

– Trata de recordar algo, lo que sea – volví a pedirle.

– No puedo – dijo llevándose las manos a su rostro mientras sollozaba –. Llevo toda la mañana tratando de recordar algo, ¡pero no puedo!

Quise golpearme en ese instante. La pobre chica hacia un gran esfuerzo y yo el muy idiota la presionaba más. ¡Que inteligente Edward!

– Lo lamento – dije mientras me sentaba a la orilla de la cama y me acercaba a ella.

No quería ser atrevido pero había algo que me hacia querer consolar a la chica. Se veía tan frágil de aquella manera.

– Se cuan difícil debe ser para ti pero es necesario. Necesitamos conocer datos como tu nombre o el de tu familia. Debemos contactarla para decirles que estas aquí.

– ¡Es que lo intento! ¡Lo intento pero no recuerdo nada! – dijo levantando el rostro y moviendo los brazos evidenciando su frustración y molestia.

Estaba preocupado, la intravenosa podría fácilmente desprenderse de su brazo con sus movimientos y eso no era bueno.

– Tranquila – dije tomando sus manos para que se relajara –. No debes moverte mucho, tienes la intravenosa – dije señalando el fino tubo.

– ¡Agh! – dijo desviando la mirada y haciendo una mueca de dolor. Me preocupé.

– ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?

– Si, o sea no – dijo sin todavía mirarme –. ¡Agujas! – se quejó. Reí suavemente.

– ¿Le temes a las agujas? – pregunté divertido. Ella asintió –. Tranquila, solo te ayudan

Miraba atento a la chica. Tenía un rostro interesante. Cabello largo castaño, ojos color chocolate que parecían comunicar todo lo que ella no expresaba con palabras. Rostro con forma de corazón…

– Claro, eso lo dice usted porque no las tiene conectadas al cuerpo – dijo molesta. Me sorprendió su rápido cambio de humor.

– No me trates de usted, me haces sentir viejo – me miró por primera vez –. Tutéame. Dime Edward – le dije sonriendo amistosamente.

– Claro, Edward – dijo con un tono provocado que ambos riéramos. Ella se quejó.

– ¿Que te duele? – le pregunté nuevamente.

– Solo unas costillas – estaba restándole importancia –. Supongo que ya no puedo ni siquiera reírme – dijo molesta.

– La recuperación tardara algunas semanas, probablemente tres. En cuanto a tu memoria, no estoy muy seguro. En la mayoría de los casos la amnesia solo es temporal, pudiendo recuperarla a lo largo del tiempo. Pero en algunos casos nunca sucede – dije con pesar.

– Prefiero ser optimista – dijo con una mueca –. En el caso de recuperarla, ¿de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando?

– No lo se – admití –. Pueden ser semanas, meses, años...

– Años… – susurró muy bajo.

– Bueno, ¿no dijiste que había que ser optimista? – dije llamando su atención.

– Supongo que si – dijo débilmente.

– Creo que lo mejor es que te deje descansar.

Una de mis manos involuntariamente se posó en su mejilla. Un tenue y hermoso rubor apareció en sus mejillas, haciéndola ver adorable.

– ¿Quieres que pida que te traigan algo? – dije antes de hacer alguna estupidez.

– Algo para leer, por favor – pidió aun ruborizada –. Es lo único que puedo hacer sin que algo me duela.

– Entonces te traeré algo para leer – dije mientras salía de la habitación.

Lo único que encontré fue una de esas revistas de modas y tendencias que tenia la enfermera Stanley, así que se la llevé.

– Fue lo único que encontré – dije mientras le pasaba la revista.

– No puedo exigir mas – se encogió de hombros resignada.

Me preparaba para irme cuando un grito me alertó.

– ¿Que pasa? – pregunté preocupado. Quizás algo le dolía, dolores de cabeza, mareos. Algo debía de tener para que diera semejante grito.

– ¡Isabella! – dijo entusiasmada –. ¡Isabella! – volvió a gritar.

– ¿Quien es Isabella? – pregunté entre curioso y divertido por su reacción.

Quizás la tal Isabella era la modelo de la portada y ella era una admiradora de ella, eso explicaría su emoción, quizás recordó que la admiraba.

– ¡Yo! – dijo sin perder su alegría –. ¡Yo soy Isabella! – ¡Por eso su alegría! Recordó su nombre.

– ¿Como lo recordaste? – ella señaló a la modelo de la portada en la revista que hacia segundos le había entregado. Después de todo si se llamaba Isabella.

– Pero odio Isabella – hizo una graciosa mueca que provocó que riera.

– Entonces, ¿como te llamo? – le pregunté divertido. Acababa de recordar su nombre pero no quería que la llamaran así.

Demoró un poco en contestar.

– Bella – dijo sonriendo satisfecha –. Prefiero Bella – un nombre que se adecuaba perfecto a ella.

– Bueno, Bella – dije pausadamente. Bella sonrió ampliamente al escuchar su nombre –. Te dejo para que descanses. Debo ver a otros pacientes que de seguro se despertaron con tus gritos.

– Lo siento – mordió su labio inferior, hecho que produjo que perdiera el hilo de lo que iba a decir. Sacudí mi cabeza intentando salir del transe en el que entré.

– No te preocupes, solo trata de no repetirlo – sonreí para que no se lamentara –. Recuerda que estamos en un hospital.

– ¿Como olvidarlo? – suspiró frustrada mientras señalaba a su alrededor y a las agujas. Si, les temía.

Reí un poco.

– Si sufres de algún mareo, náuseas, dolor de cabeza, etc. no dudes en llamarme a mí o la enfermera.

– Claro, doc – ambos sonreímos.

– Te veo luego – dije mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Salí de la habitación y comencé a hacer mi trabajo.

Estaba a punto de terminar mi turno por lo que decidí que no seria una mala idea despedirme de Bella. Casi no la había visto en todo el día.

– ¡Hey! – dije para llamar su atención.

– Hola – sonrió tímidamente.

– ¿Que tal la lectura? – señalé la revista.

– Para nada interesante – hizo una mueca.

– ¿No encontraste interesante los chismes de año? – pregunté con fingida incredulidad.

– No recuerdo que alguna vez me hubiesen gustado – se encogió de hombros.

– Nunca lo pensé.

Bella no parecía de las típicas chicas que vivían preocupadas de su apariencia o de lo que estaba de moda o no, no como Tanya. Aquello en Bella no me sorprendía, lo que si me sorprendía era que apenas la conocía hace unas cuantas horas y sentía como si fuéramos conocidos de toda una vida. Ilógico.

El bostezo de Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– Hora de dormir – me levanté de la cama.

– No podré – frunció el seño –. Es la primera vez, que yo recuerde – ambos sonreímos – que dormiré en un hospital, lo cual me espanta.

– Pero si ayer también dormiste aquí – dije divertido.

– Pero ayer estaba inconsciente, no es lo mismo.

– ¿Te ofrezco sedantes? – mordió su labio inferior mientras lo pensaba.

– Creo que seria lo mejor – dijo después de un rato.

Yo mismos inyecté los sedantes a la intravenosa y vi como poco a poco Bella se quedaba dormida.

– Buenas noches – me despedí a la vez que besé su frente.

– Buenas noches, Edward – dije apenas en un susurro.

Me fui rápidamente a mi casa, deseando con ansias que pronto llegara el siguiente día para volver a mi trabajo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Increíble

**Disclairmer:**_ Todos los personajes son de la autoria y le pertenecen a nuestra Musa: Stephenie Meyer, por lo que nada me pertenece, solo la historia en si y lo que hago con sus personajes. Esta prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio o adapatación sin la autorización del autor._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Capitulo 3:**** "Increíble"**

**POV Edward**

Llegué a casa totalmente cansado. Era justo en estos momentos que agradecía estar viviendo solo, mi hermana Alice o mi madre Esme me distraerían mucho si estuvieran aquí por lo que era un pequeño alivio vivir solo.

El alivio no era completo, porque a pesar de vivir a pocos minutos de ellos, extrañaba demasiado las ocurrencias de Alice, el cariño de Esme, las bromas de Emmett y los comentarios de Carlisle. Es verdad, vivían a unos cuantos minutos de aquí pero casi no los veía, mi trabajo me mantenía ocupado, mi padre estaba fuera del pueblo y Emmett se había mudado a Chicago. No era que los viera mucho ya que cada uno tenía su vida aparte.

Estaba tan sumido en mi nostalgia que no me di cuenta que la casa no estaba vacía.

– Edward, amor – Tanya prácticamente se abalanzó contra mí y me besó –. ¿Por que no me has llamado?

Se veía molesta, mas de lo usual pero la entendía, le había cancelado sin dar razones y ni siquiera la había llamado.

– Ayer hubo una emergencia en el hospital y tuve que quedarme tres horas mas tarde, por lo que llegué demasiado exhausto como para llamarte y hoy es prácticamente más de lo mismo. Estoy cansado.

– Pero llamarme solo te ocupaba un minuto, ¡podrías haberlo hecho!

– Tanya, lo hemos hablado miles de veces. Sabes que ser medico es complicado, exhaustivo y que quita casi todo mi tiempo. En un minuto que ocupa tu llamada pueden pasar cosas terribles.

– Lo se, lo se – dijo sin dejar de estar molesta –. Pero entiéndeme tu también, Edward. Te amo y quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ¡soy tu novia!

– Tanya, por favor, no empecemos de nuevo, estoy realmente cansado – me zafé de su abrazo.

– Entonces lo mejor es que me vaya – comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Suspiré. Lo mejor seria que dejara a Tanya tranquila hasta que se le pasara el enojo, no quería discutir con ella otra vez por lo mismo. Mañana podría hablar con ella, era viernes y por lo tanto disfrutaría de mi fin de semana.

Me costó un poco quedarme dormido, pero al cabo de media hora por fin lo logré.

La alarma sonó así que me levanté de la cama. Como tenia tiempo de sobra para llegar al hospital, me duché con tranquilidad, me vestí y preparé un desayuno elaborado para comer.

Subí a mi Volvo y partí rápidamente hacia el hospital. Una vez en él subí hasta mi oficina a recoger mi bata. Todavía era algo temprano por lo que pensé que no estaría mal pasar a saludar a Bella, con suerte estaría despierta.

Como lo pensé si estaba despierta, así que me acerqué hacia su cama y le hablé.

– Buenos días – le dije porque no se había percatado de mi presencia. Bella alzó la vista y sonrió.

– Buenos días – dijo tímidamente, como era típico en ella.

– ¿Que tal te sientes hoy?

– Bueno, aparte de las costillas rotas, los dolores de cabeza al intentar recordar y lo confundida que me siento – dijo con ironía –, me siento bien – suspiró.

– Se paciente – dije mientras me sentaba a una orilla de la cama –. Las lesiones sanaran con el tiempo al igual que el regreso de tu memoria. Hay que ser optimistas, ¿recuerdas?

– No me queda otra alternativa – hizo una graciosa mueca.

Era increíble lo bien que me sentía a su lado. A pesar de estar tan mal por lo de su accidente ella se lo tomaba lo mejor que podía, admiraba eso de ella. Eran pocas las personas que actuaban de esa manera antes una situación tan delicada como la de ella. Era admirable.

– ¡Hey! – me acordé del principal motivo por el que había venido a verla –. Estuve pensando en lo mucho que dices que te aburres aquí, por lo que se me ocurrió traerte una de mis cosas – saqué el libro que hoy en la mañana había guardado –. Creí que te gustarían los clásicos. "Orgullos y prejuicio" – le pasé el libro.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó entusiasmada. Asentí –. Vaya. ¡Gracias! – me abrazó efusivamente. Al principio me sorprendió bastante pero después correspondí su abrazo –. ¡Esto si es algo decente para leer!

– Me alegra que te haya gustado – sonreí, aliviado –. Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que comience a trabajar.

– Siento quitarte tanto tiempo – bajó la vista apenada.

– No digas tonterías – levanté su rostro con mi mano –. Me divierte mucho hablar contigo, por eso siempre me paso de la hora. Así que es mejor que ya me vaya antes de que me despidan por holgazán. Te veré luego.

– ¡Gracias! – dijo cuando ya había salido de la habitación.

Pronto me encontré haciendo el trabajo que tanto amaba. Era tan gratificante saber que gracias a mi y a mis habilidades varias personas están mejor o están convida. Sin duda era el mejor sentimiento que uno podía experimentar, el de sentirte útil, eficiente, importante. Ese era uno de los principales motivos que me llevaron a decidirme por este trabajo, que mas que trabajo para mi era un placer. Uno de mis principales ejemplos respecto a esto era mi padre, Carlisle. Desde pequeño lo admiraba, desde pequeño desee ser como el y salvar vidas. A pesar de que no pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros lo entendía, y el poco tiempo que se dedicaba a ser nuestro padre y nuestro amigo era el mejor. Era sin duda el mejor ejemplo para mi, mi héroe.

– Doctor Smith – llamé una vez que lo encontré en su oficina.

Él era una de las pocas personas de aquí con las que tenia una gran confianza. A pesar de que era bastante mayor que yo, parecíamos un par de amigos mas.

– Edward, cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así, hombre – negó con la cabeza divertido –. Ben, llámame Ben.

– Lo siento pero estamos en el hospital, así que mientras lleves la bata te llamo doctor Smith.

– Esta bien – respondió derrotado –. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

– Necesitaba saber que pasa con respecto a los parientes de Bella. ¿Ya sabes quienes son?

– Lamento decir que no – dejó sus lentes a un lado –. Nada, ni siquiera un nombre o ciudad.

– ¿Como es eso posible? – no entendía como no había rastro de sus parientes –. No hay denuncias, búsquedas, ¿nada?

– No, nada que nos pueda servir – siguió negando con la cabeza –. Lo mas probable es que Bella viva en otro estado o no tenga parientes, lo cual seria un problema dado que no tendrá donde ir.

– Seria un enorme problema. Bueno, supongo que no nos queda otra opción que esperar por nuevas noticias – comencé a despedirme de él porque ya terminaba mi turno –. Siento quitarte de tu tiempo.

– Para nada, hombre – sonrió amablemente como era típico en él –. Pero me llama la atención cuan interesado pareces en Bella.

– No en la forma que tú piensas – negué –. Quiero ayudarla porque no tiene a nadie más-

– Suena a buena excusa – se burló –. Pero bueno, no tomes en cuenta lo que este viejo intrometido piense.

– No eres tan viejo, estas apenas viviendo tú vida – discrepé.

– Claro y tu apenas eres un bebe – rió divertido –. Nos vemos, Edward.

– Lo mismo digo, doctor Smith – esta vez volvió a reír pero mas escandalosamente.

Salí de su oficina y me dirigí a despedirme de Bella.

– ¿Como esta mi paciente favorita? – pregunté para llamar su atención.

– Con múltiples fracturas y leyendo – sonrió divertida por como la llame.

– ¿Que tal el libro? – tomé el libro para ver en que pagina iba. Sorpresa, iba ya casi terminando el libro.

– Tengo la leve sospecha de que ya lo había leído, creo recordar algo de el – sonrió feliz. Así se ponía cada vez que recordaba algo.

– Entonces tendré que pensar en algún otro libro que no hayas leído.

– ¿Me traerás mas? – sonaba muy entusiasmada y sorprendida.

– ¡Por supuesto! – exclamé diciendo lo obvio.

– Vaya, de verdad gracias.

– De nuevo por milésima vez, no tienes nada que agradecer.

– Excepto el que te preocupes tanto por mí y me traigas estas cosas – indicó el libro –. Además de hacer que los días aquí no sean tan aburridos – al segundo de decir eso se sonrojó extraordinariamente, viéndose absolutamente adorable. ¿Como lo hacia?

– ¿Te había dicho antes cuan adorable te ves cuando te sonrojas? – pregunté sin pensarlo.

– No… lo creo – dijo para luego volver a sonrojarse más y bajar la mirada.

Era increíble lo que Bella provocaba en mí. Decía y hacia cualquier cosa sin siquiera pensarlo un poco. ¿Pero que me estaba pasando? ¿Desde cuando comencé a ser tan impulsivo?

– ¡Edward! – escuché que me llamaban. Bella y yo nos giramos para saber quien me había llamado –. ¡Amor! Llevo buscándote toda una hora.

Volvió a exclamar Tanya mientras entraba efusivamente a la habitación. Me giré para mirar nuevamente a Bella y me percaté de que tenía el ceño levemente fruncido. Miré sus ojos y puede ver que en ellos había confusión y malestar. ¿Malestar por que? Y… ¿Qué hacia Tanya aquí?

* * *

Capitulo corto, lo sé :/ No tengo idea que pasaba por mi mente en el momento que escribia el capitulo. Supongo que decidí dejarlo hasta ahi xD En fin... a mi gusto los capitulos no estan muuuy buenos que digamos. Me gustan mas cuando Bella está de alta y lo que pasa luego, pero eso será mas adelante xD **_Si no es mucho pedir podrian dejar review_s** *_* La motivación de un "escritor" son los comentarios xd al menos eso pienso. bueno, dejo de aburrir. Gracias a quienes dejaron sus reviews (: Si les gustan fic lemmon acabo de subir mi segundo fic **"Juegos de Seduccion, cuando vives de ello"**, por si acaso xd Cuidense ! Bye !


	4. Capitulo 4: Distraído

**Disclairmer:**_ Todos los personajes son de la autoria y le pertenecen a nuestra Musa: Stephenie Meyer, por lo que nada me pertenece, solo la historia en si y lo que hago con sus personajes. Esta prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio o adapatación sin la autorización del autor._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Capitulo 4: "Distraído"**

**POV Edward**

Si había algo que me molestaba bastante, era que Tanya viniera a visitarme al hospital. Siempre que lo hacia en el horario que quería, demandaba tiempo para ella como si yo fuera el dueño del hospital o no tuviera nada que hacer.

– Tanya, ¿que haces aquí? – traté de no sonar molesto con ella. Le había pedido miles de veces que no podía venir al hospital.

– Se que no te gusta que venga a verte aquí, pero no podía permitir que quedáramos como lo hicimos ayer.

– No es el momento ni el lugar indicado – respiré tratando de calmarme –. Ahora mismo estoy ocupado.

– No te preocupes por mí, Edward – interrumpió Bella haciendo que Tanya y yo pusiéramos atención en ella –. Ve a hablar con ella.

– ¿Edward? – preguntó Tanya escéptica – ¿Por que te llama Edward?

– Por que yo se lo pedí – me levanté de la cama.

– ¿Ni siquiera vas a decirme quien es? – volvió a preguntar algo molesto.

– Ella es Bella, una paciente.

– Hola, Bella – dijo esquivándome y acercándose a Bella –. Soy Tanya, la novia de Edward.

– Un gusto, Tanya – le sonrió como siempre sonreía. Al parecer Bella no notó el tono engreído o molesto que solía usar en sus momentos de "celos", como sabía que los tenía ahora.

– Lo mismo digo – respondió Tanya.

Las quede mirando a ambas más del tiempo debido. No entendía nada. ¿Por que Tanya miraba tan despectivamente a Bella? ¿Y como era que Bella no se percataba de aquello?

– Vamos, Tanya. Bella necesita descansar.

Por primera vez me obedeció y ambos salimos de la habitación para quedarnos en el pasillo. Una vez en el, ella intentó abrazarme pero la esquivé. Tanya me dedicó una mirada dolida. Suspiré. Esto ya era rutina.

– No me disgusta que lo hagas, Tanya – comencé a la vez que ella levantaba el rostro –. Te he dicho miles de veces que no es el lugar indicado.

– No entiendo por que te molesta tanto que lo haga aquí – frunció el seño.

– Estoy en el trabajo. No es para nada profesional ni ético tomarme tiempo en el para mi vida privada.

– No serás el primero que lo haga – trato de sonar indiferente pero sabia que estaba molesta –. ¿Por que no mejor me dices la verdad? Te molesta que te abrace en frente de otras mujeres, ¡como la Bella esa!

– Ni siquiera me molestaré en continuar con esta ridiculez – me llevé una mano a la cara –. Hablamos en la noche.

Ni siquiera le di tiempo de contestar. Sabía perfectamente en que terminaría la discusión: Tanya llorando y pidiendo perdón, yo diciéndole que no importaba y haciéndole prometer que no volvería a suceder. Era un espectáculo que no estaba dispuesto a montar en el hospital.

Continué mi jornada de trabajo algo distraído. Al parecer todo el mundo se percató de eso, pero el único que comentó algo fue el doctor Smith o Ben como pedía siempre que le llamara.

– ¿Que te tiene tan distraído, Edward? – ambos estábamos ya en la cafetería. Era nuestra hora libre para almorzar y la estábamos aprovechando al máximo.

– Tanya – fue lo único que dije.

– ¿Volvió a venir? – preguntó tratando de entender. El no era curioso ni nada por el estilo, solo era un muy buen amigo.

– Si y como siempre demandando tiempo.

– Aun no entiendo por que sigues con ella – comentó con el seño fruncido –. Espero no te molestes pero no le veo el caso que sigas con ella.

– No te preocupes, no me molesta. No serias el único que piensa eso – sonreí al recordar la opinión de mi familia. Carlisle era el único que no opinaba al respecto.

– ¿Entonces? – inquirió.

– No lo sé – admití –. Se que la quiero, pero hay veces en que en verdad no soporto su carácter.

– Creo que lo único que te ata a ella son los años que llevan juntos, porque por lo que me has contado están juntos desde la universidad, ¿verdad?

– Si, desde el primer año hasta ahora.

– Lo que creo es que estas tan acostumbrado a su compañía que crees amarla y no has pensado en acabar con algo que no tiene futuro.

Me quedé en completo silencio. No sabia si pensar que lo que Ben dijo era cierto o no. Nunca lo había pensado, pero tampoco tenia como darme cuenta. Llevaba años con Tanya. Desde que mi primera año en la facultad, de eso hace cuatro años. ¿Como saber si era amor de pareja lo que sentía o no?

– Nunca… nunca lo había pensado – logré decir en apenas un murmuro –. No podría saber…

– Bueno, yo tampoco podría, pero en lo único que puedo ayudarte en es darte mi opinión.

– Gracias – me limité a contestar.

– Cuando quieras Edward – comenzó a levantarse.

– ¿Ya terminó el descanso? – miré a mi alrededor dándome cuenta de que todos los demás médicos que estaban, se habían ido.

– De hecho, vamos retrasados – sonrió como era típico en él.

– ¿En serio? – no pude evitar preguntar. ¡Si apenas habíamos hablado!

– Te dije que estabas bastante distraído – volvió a sonreír.

– En ese caso, mejor nos apuramos – me levanté de la silla para así ambos dirigirnos hacia el piso en el que acostumbrábamos a trabajar.

Si en la mañana estaba distraído, después de la conversación que tuve con Ben era mucho peor. Me era difícil concentrarme después de lo que me dijo, porque- aunque no lo admitiera- había una parte de mí que sabía que él tenia razón, pero había otra – que era casi la mayoría – que me decía que todos eso eran tonterías y que no pensara mas en ello.

Por increíble que pareciera, mi distracción hizo mas corto mi día lo cual agradecía en cierta parte, ya que a pesar de que había prometido ir a cenar hoy a casa de mis padres, me sentía demasiado exhausto como para ir, pero en fin… lo había prometido.

– ¿Y que tal el libro? – como ya había terminado mi turno, me pasé por la habitación de Bella para ver que tal estaba.

– Interesante – fue lo único que dijo. Me pareció rara su actitud, porque por primera vez estaba seria.

– ¿Te pasa algo, Bella? – no pude evitar preguntarle.

– No, nada – respondió rápidamente para luego sonreír. Su cambio de actitud me sorprendió aun más –. Será mejor que te marches. No vaya a ser que tu novia se moleste.

– ¿Por que asumes que me espera?

– No lo se – se encogió de hombros –. ¿No se supone que es lo que los novios hacen todos los días?

– Supongo que si – admití extrañado por la conversación que manteníamos –. Hablando de eso, quisiera pedirte perdón por la irrupción de Tanya. No suele comportarse de esa manera – mentí.

Su actitud era mas que costumbre. De hecho, era más que costumbre, era parte de ella ser celosa. Lo ridículo de sus celos era que yo nunca le había dado motivos para estarlo.

– No te preocupes – volvió a sonreír –. Aunque si me descolocó un poco que estuviera celosa.

– ¿Te diste cuenta? – a lo mejor si había sido tan obvio.

– A pesar de que no lo dijo, me fue bastante fácil darme cuenta por su postura y el tono con el que me habló.

– Discúlpala, por favor – volví a pedir –. Siempre le pido que no venga al hospital a verme, pero nunca entiende.

– No la culpo por controlarte tanto. Yo estaría igual de celosa – apenas escuché lo ultimo que dijo porque fue prácticamente un murmuro.

– ¿Que? – pregunté no muy seguro de lo que escuché.

– Nada – negó con la cabeza rápidamente –. Digo tonterías cuando estoy muy cansada-

– En ese caso, lo mejor es que me vaya para que duermas – Bella asintió –. A propósito… ¿no te has sentido mal? – ella negó con la cabeza –. ¿Algún mareo, dolor de cabeza?

– No, nada – rió divertida –. Ya te dije que si me pasaba algo te avisaba.

– Ok, entonces ahora si me voy – me levanté de la cama.

– ¿Vendrás mañana? – preguntó de pronto.

– Mañana es mi día libre – formé una mueca involuntaria en mi rostro.

Vi como la expresión en el rostro de Bella cambiaba de la esperanza al desanimo. ¿Estaba mal por que no me vería? Una parte de mí- sin saber por que- se alegro por ello, pero la otra pensaba que era normal que estuviera así, después de todo yo era la única persona con quien Bella hablaba.

– Aunque quizás accidentalmente tomé la ruta equivocada en mi auto y llegue hasta acá – me encogí de hombros –. Es mi trabajo ver que todo esté bien por aquí, ¿verdad?

Bella rió, pero esta vez más alegre.

– ¡Pero que buen doctor es usted, señor Cullen! – dijo con un fingido tono de admiración.

– Ya le he dicho, dígame Edward – le seguí el juego.

– Como usted quiera, Edward.

– Ya, ahora si tienes que descansar – miré mi reloj –. Además de que ya estoy atrasado. Alice me va a matar.

– ¿Alice? – preguntó confundida.

– Mi hermana – expliqué –. Dijo que tenía que decirnos algo y para eso organizó una cena familiar.

– Me gustaría que me hablaras de tu familia – pidió en u tono bajo, lo que reconocí como timidez.

– ¿Por que te gustaría saber de mi familia?

– Me gustaria hacerme la idea de cómo seria la mía – su voz todavía era baja, apenas un murmuro.

– Aun no recuerdas nada, ¿verdad? – ella negó –. Si quieres saber de mi familia, ¡por supuesto que lo haré! – Bella sonrió –. Aunque debo advertirte, mi familia es un caso.

– Creo que exageras – rió un poco.

– Ya veras que no – tomé mis cosas, listo para irme –. Buenas noches Bella. Descansa – me acerqué a ella, pero esta vez me despedí con un beso en su mejilla.

– Buenas noches – fue lo único que dijo.

Más rápido de lo que me di cuenta, ya estaba en casa de mis padres. Tan inmensa y acogedora como siempre, daba la cordial bienvenida a lo que seria una buena y próspera noche familiar.

– ¡Hermanito! – gritó Alice para luego prácticamente saltar hacia mi a abrazarme. Ni siquiera había traspasado el umbral de la casa.

– Alice, ¿que tal estas? – correspondí a su abrazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

– Mejor ahora que te veo – sonrió mientras bajaba de mí –. ¡Tonto! Ni siquiera eres capaz de visitarnos de vez en cuando.

– Lo siento – fue lo único que dije –. El trabajo me tiene ocupado.

– El trabajo y la acosadora de tu novia – se burló.

A pesar de que mi familia le tenía cariño a Tanya no estaban de acuerdo con que fuera mi novia. No entendían el por que yo seguía con ella, ni mucho menos como la soportaba.

– No empieces – amenacé. No me gustaba cuando se refería de esa forma a Tanya.

– Vamos, Edward – Emmett venia desde el salón. ¿Cuando fue que llegó de Chicago? –. No es como si lo que Alice dice fuera mentira.

– Aun así aquello es grosero – rebatí. Sacudí mi cabeza –. Además, ¿cuando fue que llegaste de Chicago?

– Apenas esta tarde – abracé a mi hermano. Aunque no lo reconociera, lo extrañaba.

– Se cuanto me quieres Eddie, pero trata no demostrarlo mucho. No vaya a ser que pienses que eres gay – rodé los ojos. ¿Como no extrañar las bromas de Emmett? Por primera vez decidí seguirla el juego.

– Es que eres tan sexy – dije a la vez que le tiraba besos tratando de parecer sexy.

– Que asco, Edward – se separó bruscamente de mí a la vez que fingía estar asqueado –. Rose pensará que tratas de seducirme.

Escuché risas y fue recién ahí que me percaté que teníamos audiencia. Alice estaba junto a mi madre y Rose, la esposa de Emmett.

– Pero, ¿que es lo que veo? – Rose abrazó a Emmett –. ¿No es el engreído de tu hermano?

– ¿Y tu la malhumorada de mi cuñada? – me burlé de ella. Rose me golpeó en el brazo.

– Auch. Vaya que estas fuerte – sobé mi brazo –. ¿No me digas que estas tomando los esteroides de Emmett?

– Idiota – puso los ojos en blanco.

– ¡Hey! ¿Quien te dijo que yo tomaba esteroides? – Emmett parecía sorprendido. Como si aquello fuera un secreto.

– Como si tus músculos fueran naturales – se burló Alice.

– Estas molesta porque yo si puedo ser musculoso y tu no puedes crecer…enana – ¡pero que infantiles podían llegar a ser estos dos!

– Mejor enana que cabeza de músculo atolondrado.

– ¡Chicos! ¡Basta ya! – intervino por primera vez Esme, mi madre –. La cena esta casi lista.

– A propósito, ¿el sometido de tu novio donde esta? – no veía ni a papá ni a Jasper por ninguna parte. Se suponía que era una reunión familiar, debían estar aquí, ¿verdad?

– Fueron por el champagne – contestó Esme –. Se nos había olvidado.

– Por mientras pasemos al comedor. No tardaran en llegar – Alice comenzó a movernos a la fuerza para que fuéramos al comedor.

Apenas nos habíamos acomodado cada uno en su lugar cuando Carlisle y Jasper entraron al comedor, ambos con radiantes sonrisas, sobre todo Jasper.

Una vez que estábamos todos sentados a la mesa y con la cena servida. Emmett interrumpió la calma como era costumbre en él.

– ¡Hermanita! ¿Ahora nos dirás para qué es toda esta reunión?

– ¿Acaso no podía citarlos aquí con el solo motivo de disfrutar de una cena en familia? – Alice fingía estar ofendida. Todos sabíamos que ese no era el motivo de la cena.

– De que puedes, puedes – Emmett frunció el seño –. Pero, ¡vamos! Ni para mi cumpleaños organizaste algo tan elaborado, siendo el evento mas importante de la familia – ahora él fingió estar ofendido.

– Emmett, no eres el centro del universo – Rose rodó los ojos.

– Pero si soy el centro de tu universo, cariño – su tono petulante más que molestar, divertía. ¡Era tan de Emmett el comentario!

– Fanfarrón – fue casi imperceptible el sonrojo de Rose.

– ¡Ya, ya! Volviendo a lo importante… – sonrió Alice con un poco de nerviosismo. Esperen… ¿Alice nerviosa? Eso es nuevo.

– ¡Ya! ¡Dinos lo que tengas que decir! – le interrumpió Emmett.

– Jasper – llamó Alice a la vez que ambos se levantaban y tomaban de la mano –. Familia… me caso!

– ¿En serio? – pregunté estúpidamente.

– No, solo hice todo esto para hacerles una broma – respondió sarcásticamente –. ¡Por supuesto que me caso!

– ¡Felicitaciones! ¡Me alegro por ustedes! – exclamó Emmett para después prácticamente abalanzarse sobre Alice y Jasper a abrazarlos.

De pronto la pareja protagonista se vio envuelta de abrazos y felicitaciones por parte de toda la familia, en especial de Esme y Carlisle quienes los observaban con una sonrisa de orgullo y felicidad. La felicidad de sus hijos traía como consecuencia la suya.

En eso estábamos cuando sentí vibra mi celular. ¿Quien podría ser a esta hora?

Me aparté un poco de los demás y contesté.

– ¿Doctor Cullen? – habló una de las enfermeras.

– Si, ¿que paso? – era muy raro que llamaran a mi celular desde el hospital.

– Siento molestarle a estas horas, pero ha ocurrido una emergencia y le necesitan con urgencia aquí – dijo atropelladamente –. Se trata de su paciente, la joven. Es el único que puede hacer algo.

– No hay problema. Voy para allá – corté la llamada.

Fui hacia la sala – que era donde se había trasladado la celebración – a avisarles que tendría que irme.

– Alice, no sabes cuanto lamento arruinar tu noche, pero ha ocurrido una emergencia y tengo que partir al hospital.

– ¿Paso algo muy grave? – preguntó a la vez que todos se quedaban en silencio.

– Aun no se que tanto, pero debo irme. En verdad lo siento.

– No te preocupes. Ve – sonrió un poco.

– Hijo, ¿te acompaño? – preguntó Carlisle.

– ¿Y arruinarle por completo la celebración a los tortolos? No, quédate.

– No te preocupes, Edward – intervino Alice –. Papá, ve con él.

– Vamos, hijo – tomó nuestros abrigos –. Estoy seguro que dos personas trabajan mejor que una – sonreí un poco.

– Claro, vamos.

Tomé las llaves de mi Volvo y partimos hacia el hospital. Me sentía extraño, era como un mal presentimiento, como si algo malo fuera a pasar.

* * *

**No recuerdo cuantas paginas tiene el capitulo pero creo que es obvio que es mucho mas largo que el anterior xD Gracias a todas por sus reviews *__* En serio que hacen subir mi animo cuando leo sus comentarios (: Como prometi en las respuestas aqui esta el capitulo xD Espero les haya gustado. Eemm eso, xd Cuidense ! Bye !**


	5. Capitulo 5: Recuerdos

**Disclairmer:**_ Todos los personajes son de la autoria y le pertenecen a nuestra Musa: Stephenie Meyer, por lo que nada me pertenece, solo la historia en si y lo que hago con sus personajes. Esta prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio o adapatación sin la autorización del autor._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: "Recuerdos"**

**POV Edward**

Iba lo más rápido que podía hacia el hospital. Carlisle había insistido varias veces en que disminuyera un poco la velocidad del auto y que me tranquilizara, como si eso fuera posible. Pero en verdad, ¿como podía tranquilizarme cuando no estaba seguro de que le había pasado a Bella? ¿Como tranquilizarme cuando en estos momentos ella podía estar muy grave o… muriendo?

Nos demoramos demasiado en llegar, todo por culpa de un accidente automovilístico en la carretera. ¡¿Por que justo ahora?! La grúa y la ambulancia ya estaban en el lugar lo que provocaba que el tráfico avanzara mucho más lento, pero de todas formas llegamos.

Tuve que subir corriendo las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, no tenia tiempo para esperar el maldito ascensor. Por su parte Carlisle, había decidido esperar por este mismo. Demoré menos cinco minutos en llegar.

– ¿Que fue lo que pasó? – le pregunté a la enfermera apenas entré a la habitación de Bella.

– Sufrió de una especie de colapso nervioso – dijo atropelladamente.

Me acerque a la cama en donde estaba Bella. Ella estaba durmiendo, sus signos vitales por lo menos estaban normales.

– Su pulso se alteró demasiado. Tuve que aplicarle seis miligramos de morfina.

– ¡¿Que?! ¡¿Pero esta usted loca?! ¿Como se le ocurrió hacer eso? ¿Quería que entrara en coma o que?

– Yo…yo… lo siento – fue lo único que dijo.

– De nada me sirven sus disculpas. Apártese – la retire con un para nada caballeroso empujón del lado de la cama.

Comencé a examinar el cuerpo de Bella. Sus signos vitales estaban bien dentro de lo que era su gravedad, estaba tan pálida y ojerosa como de costumbre, su rostro mostraba una expresión para nada tranquila. Aun tenía las cicatrices de sus heridas por el accidente, el brazo permanecía enyesado al igual que su pierna derecha. No había signos de que fuera a sufrir otra crisis.

– ¿Edward? – no me había dado cuenta de que Carlisle estaba a mi lado. Me giré hacia el.

– ¿Que? – respondí distraídamente. Aún no podía quitar mi vista de Bella.

– ¿Que te sucede, hijo? Te faltaba echar fuego por los ojos para parecer tan molesto como en realidad estas – suspiré.

– Lo siento – me limité a decir –. Me pone de mal humor cuando las enfermeras son tan… incompetentes.

– Edward, tu nunca te refieres de esa forma a las personas. ¿Que es lo que te afecta tanto?

– No es nada en especial – dije a la vez que desviaba mi vista hacia Bella.

– Ya veo lo que te sucede – le mire de nuevo, curioso por su deducción.

– Es por la muchacha, ¿verdad? – me sorprendió su comentario.

– ¿A que te refieres? – esta vez si puse toda mi atención en el.

– La chica. Te importa de verdad.

Estuve prácticamente un minuto entero pensando en que decir. ¿En verdad me importaba como Carlisle insinuaba? ¿O era el hecho de que Bella estaba completamente sola el que me hacia cuidar de ella mas de lo que era norma en un doctor? Estaba confundido. Es decir, ni yo mismo sabia lo que en realidad me pasaba.

– En realidad no lo se – admití –. Si pienso en lo que te refieres, no sabría con exactitud la respuesta.

– Creo que la pregunta correcta seria, ¿aun quieres a Tanya? – trato de ser suave conforme hablaba. Sabía que para el era igual de difícil hablar del tema como lo era para mí.

– Tu bien sabes como son las cosas, papá – el sobre todo lo sabia –. Eres el único capaz de ver más de lo que yo lo hago.

– En ese caso, no le veo el sentido a que continúes con ella. Me he guardado mi opinión muchas veces, hijo, pero siento que ahora es justo lo que no debo hacer.

Suspiré. Mi padre tenía más razón de la que quería admitir. Ambos lo sabíamos.

– Doctor Cullen – ambos nos sobresaltamos un poco –. Le necesitan en urgencias.

Involuntariamente torcí el rostro formando una mueca. Lo que menos quería en este instante era separarme de Bella. Aun en la inconciencia ella me necesitaba.

– Tranquilo, hijo – Carlisle pasó su mano por mi hombro –. Yo me haré cargo. Tu solo preocúpate de ella – sonrío comprensivamente como era típico en el.

– Gracias, papá – sonreí agradecido. Sin duda, el mejor padre del mundo.

El resto de la noche la pasé en la habitación de Bella, vigilando su sueño. Rara vez bajé hasta la cafetería en busca de un café, y cuando no lo hacia, era Carlisle quien me traía uno.

No quería admitirlo, pero la principal razón por la que no quería dejar a Bella sola, era porque quería ser yo a quien viera por primera vez cuando despertara. Era estúpido, lo sabia, pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

Carlisle solo me acompañó durante una hora en el hospital. Después de atender al paciente que había ingresado hasta hace poco y traerme un café, insistí en que se fuera a casa. Ya suficiente había hecho por mi hoy. No fue fácil convencerle de que todo estaría bien, pero después de todo terminó cediendo.

Durante la noche no pude evitar pensar en lo que todos hablaban. Por alguna extraña razón todo el mundo se había confabulado para decirme que lo mejor seria terminar con Tanya. Yo no lo sentía tanto de esa forma, es decir, habíamos estado juntos por años, compartimos tantas cosas juntos; amigos, salidas, primeras veces. Prácticamente crecimos juntos. ¿Como podía echar todo a la basura por los comentarios de los demás? Debía admitirlo, mis sentimientos hacia Tanya no eran como los de antes. Ya no era el adolescente inexperto que estaba seguro de si mismo, que sabia que compartiría el resto de su vida con Tanya… en estos momentos no estaba ni siquiera seguro si la vería al siguiente día. ¿Estaba bien aquello? ¿Debía hacer caso de lo que mi familia y amigos decían? ¿Debía acabar con algo que para ellos "no tenia futuro"? ¿O mas bien debía seguir lo que yo creía correcto y no lo que yo quería? ¿Que diablos debía hacer?

– Mmm… – aquel sonido sin sentido alguno me sacó de mis pensamientos.

Me alarmé. Pensé que quizás Bella habría despertado. Lo dudaba. La cantidad de sedantes que habían usado en ella la mantendrían dormida al menos un día entero.

Suspiré por milésima vez en el día. Por más que le daba vuelta al asunto no conseguía llegar a una respuesta por mi parte.

Sin darme cuenta caí en la inconciencia de un profundo sueño, tanto que ni siquiera soñé como acostumbraba a hacer. Solo me di cuenta de que había dormido, cuando una musical voz me saco de la inconciencia.

– Edward… Edward – escuchaba la voz pero no quería despertar. Aquella voz partencia a algún ángel, estaba seguro de eso. Aquella melodiosa voz no era humana.

– Edward… – susurraron nuevamente. Y no fue hasta que sentí una mano posarse en mi mejilla que me di cuenta de que la voz era real.

– ¿Que… que pasó? – poco a poco abrí mis ojos, hasta efectivamente encontrarme el rostro del ángel a escasos centímetros del mío.

– Te quedaste dormido en el sofá – respondió Bella con su dulce voz. Fácilmente podría asimilarse a la de un ángel.

– Oh, lo siento. No tenía intención alguna en dormir.

– No, está bien. No te preocupes – sonrío gentilmente –. Lamento que hayas tenido que venir por mi culpa en tu fin de semana libre.

Bajó su mirada y no fue hasta ese momento en que me percaté de que se había acercado peligrosamente a la orilla de su cama solo para despertarme. ¡Podría caerse!

– Bella, ¿que haces? Recuéstate bien, no quiero que caigas de la cama y empeores – sonrío débilmente.

– Dudo que pueda quedar peor de cómo ya lo estoy.

– No lo dudes – me levanté e hice que se acomodara en la cama –. De todos modos no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que te sucedió. Eres mi paciente y es mí deber atenderte.

El rostro de Bella entristeció. Me pregunte que pudo haber oído en mis palabras que la hicieran sentirse de ese modo.

– Gracias de todos modos – susurró débilmente.

– Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no tienes nada de que agradecer – esta vez fui yo quien sonrío.

Demoré varios segundos en decidirme entre preguntarle o no a Bella. Pensaba… de todos modos era mi trabajo y deber como medico preguntarle que era lo que le había alterado tanto hasta el punto de provocarle una crisis. Lo decidí, necesitaba preguntarle, más bien necesitaba saber que era lo que le había afectado.

– Bella – llamé para comenzar. Ella alzó la mirada –. Necesito que me respondas algo – asintió –. ¿Que fue lo que provocó tu crisis de ayer?

Demoró bastante tiempo en contestar. Por un momento pensé que no hablaría.

– Recordé algunas cosas – hizo una mueca –. Se que me fui de casa. No son escenas concretas. Lo único que puedo ver son imágenes de yo guardando ropa en una maleta y subiendo a una camioneta, luego se que lloraba mientras conducía.

Su rostro se crispo en dolor. Sufría recordando, no había que ser adivino para saberlo, bastaba con ver la forma en que su expresión se tornaba dolorosa y desesperada para saber el grado de dolor que sentía.

Automáticamente me acerque a ella y la abracé.

– No es como si en realidad fuera yo – dijo entre sollozos –. Pareciera como si fuera una película sobre la vida de una desconocida. No tengo idea el porque pero al momento de recordar sentí una enorme presión en el pecho, dolía. Sentía rabia, demasiada rabia y no paraba de llorar.

– Tranquila, tranquila – susurre en su oído a la vez que frotaba sus brazos con mis manos.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos para que Bella lograra calmarse.

Me moví en mi lugar tratando de acomodarme. Estaba algo incomodo respecto a como estaba sentado y con Bella en mis brazos llorando. Pero ella lo malinterpretó.

– Te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad? Debes estar harto de consolarme – hizo una mueca. Me sorprendió su conclusión.

– Por supuesto que no, Bella. Solo trataba de acomodarme. Eres la única persona de quien nunca me aburriría – fui totalmente sincero.

– En verdad gracias. Nunca terminaré de agradecerte lo bueno y gentil que has sido conmigo. Eres lindo – su sonrojo fui automático. Me agradó.

– Tu también lo eres – dije sin pensarlo. Sonreí avergonzado.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, hasta que le dije.

– Creo que es hora de que descanses – me levanté –. No es bueno para ti tantas tensiones.

– No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo – susurró –. Ya viste lo que pasó.

– No digas eso. Debes verle el lado positivo a todo. Estas recordando cosas, eso significa que con el tiempo recuperaras tu memoria.

– Por una parte quiero recodar todo, saber quien soy. Pero si todo va a hacer como hoy, no estoy segura de quererlo realmente.

– No todo será como hoy, lo se. Ahora, deja atrás el pesimismo y duerme.

– Te iras… – lo dijo en apenas un murmuro, que casi no estuve seguro de lo que oía. Pero de todos modos le dije:

– Estaré aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte. Tú solo descansa.

– Gracias – susurró. Me limité a sonreír sabiendo que si rebatía acerca de su gratitud, no terminaríamos nunca.

Me recosté en el sofá que había en la habitación, en frente de su cama. Hoy no estaba de turno por lo que dudaba que necesitaran de mi ayuda, así que era libre de vigilar los sueños de Bella y aprovechando, de dormir un poco. Bella cerró sus ojos y sonrío, sumiéndose poco a poco en un profundo sueño, viéndose perfecta, como era ella.

El sonido de mi celular me despertó. Rápidamente lo busqué desesperado porque dejara de sonar, ya que no quería que el sonido despertara a Bella quien todavía dormía placidamente. Contesté, sin siquiera revisar de quien era el numero.

– ¿Hola? – respondí sin ninguna idea de quien se trataba.

– Edward, ¡por Dios! Ni siquiera te dignaste a llamarme para saber como te fue. Carlisle fue quien nos contó todo – en cuanto pronunció mi nombre, supe de quien se trataba.

– Ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo, Alice. Lo siento.

– No te preocupes. Ya Carlisle me comentó lo preocupado que estabas por aquella chica.

– ¿Que me estas tratando de decir? – noté el tono especial que uso al comentar aquello.

– ¿Yo? Nada. Por cierto, Edward, creo que lo mejor será que te des una vuelta por acá, al menos un par de horas para que descanses. Esme está muy preocupada.

– Alice, tengo mi casa. No es necesario que vaya hasta allá.

– Si es necesario, sobre todo para Esme.

– Esta bien, lo haré. Pero será dentro de un rato. Por ahora tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

– Ok, nos vemos luego hermanito – no necesité verla para saber que sonreía.

– Nos vemos hermanita – y colgué.

Bella aun dormía. La razón por la que esperaría al menos una hora era porque no quería que Bella despertarse y no me encontrara a su lado. No quería alarmarla y sabía que si me iba era justo eso lo que pasaría.

Volví a sacar mi celular para ver la hora, después de todo no tenia la más remota idea de cuanto tiempo había dormido. Lo que si sabia era que ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana. Alice nunca despertaba antes de esa hora.

Justamente eran las diez y media de la mañana. Me sorprendí de lo mucho que logré dormir en aquel sofá. Usualmente me era difícil dormir en cualquier otra parte que no fuera mi cama.

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos, cuando Bella despertó.

– ¡Hey! – le saludé. Ella sonrió.

– Deberías descansar en tu casa. Has hecho suficiente por mí.

– Estoy bien, pero de todos modos tendré que ir. Se lo prometí a mi hermana.

– En ese caso, ya mas vale que te marches. No querrás que se enoje contigo.

– Es el mismísimo demonio cuando lo hace – rodé los ojos. Bella rió.

– Entonces… supongo que te veré mañana – me acerqué a ella.

– Eso supones – murmuré a la vez que besaba su mejilla –. Hasta luego.

Salí de la habitación sonriendo. Era increíble lo mucho que me alegraba el día tan solo viendo a Bella.

Por primera vez conducía a una velocidad normal hasta mi casa. No tenia prisa en llegar, sabia que volvería a la tarde, aunque Bella no lo supiera. Por primera vez desde los años que llevaba viviendo en Forks, me detenía a apreciar el paisaje que este remoto pueblo poseía. Los árboles eran… interesantes, por decir cualquier cosa, el cielo, a pesar de estar nublado, contrastaba con el resto del paisaje… ¿pero que diablos estaba diciendo? Ok, al parecer la falta de horas de sueño te hacen hablar cosas raras.

Antes de que siguiera pensando cosas raras, apreté el acelerador y llegue en menos de veinte minutos a casa de mis padres. Una efusiva Alice salió a mi encuentro.

– ¿Edward! Ya era hora, pensaba que no llegarías.

– Lo prometí, así que no veo porque no llegaría – me hice el ofendido.

– Oh, ¡vamos! No pongas esa cara, ¡solo bromeaba! – volví a sonreír –. Podrás darte una ducha y cambiarte de ropa. Además de comer algo decente. Carlisle me dijo que solo tomaste café.

– Es una buena idea.

Ni Esme ni Carlisle estaban en la casa, lo que se me hizo extraño. Alice dijo que Esme estaba preocupada por mi. En ese caso, ¿por que no estaba en casa? No era por ser arrogante, lo que pasa es que era costumbre y predecible en mi madre esperarnos hasta ver por sus propios ojos que sus hijos estaban de vuelta en casa y sanos.

– ¿Y mamá? – pregunté una vez que llegamos a la sala.

– Papá tuvo que salir a hacer no se que y mamá se ofreció a acompañarlo.

– Ah – fue lo único que dije –. ¿Y Emmett y Rose?

– Salieron de compras. Ya sabes como es Rose.

– Exactamente igual a ti – murmuré. Alice pareció no escuchar o si lo hizo no se molestó en replicar.

Ya arriba, tomé una ducha, la que pareció ser la ducha más tranquila y relajante en toda mi vida. En mi antigua habitación, Alice ya había dejado un conjunto de ropas para que usara. Rodé los ojos, Alice nunca cambiaria.

Me coloqué la camisa celeste y el jeans que Alice dejó encima de mi cama y bajé para buscar algo que comer.

– Alice, ¿y Jasper? ¿Dónde está? – pregunté una vez que entré cocina para encontrarla cocinando. Esperen… ¿Alice cocinando?

– En casa de sus padres. Ellos querían hablar con el, no tengo idea acerca de que – contestó –. Toma – dijo colocando los huevos y Omelet que había preparado.

– ¿Desde cuando sabes cocinar? Nunca lo has hecho sin quemar algo – bromeé. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

– Tenia que aprender si quería ser una buena esposa. Esme se ofreció a enseñarme.

– Si que te lo tomas en serio – dije para luego probar la comida. No estaba tan mal, para ser la primera vez de Alice.

– No quería que Jasper pidiera el divorcio alegando que trataba de envenenarlo con la comida.

– Nunca lo haría. El probaría hasta la peor de tus comidas solo para hacerte feliz.

– Si, lo haría – sonrió perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Después de aquella conversación, decidí que no estaría tan mal dormir un poco en una cama cómoda, así que fui hasta mi pieza y descansé un poco. Programé la alarma a las una de la tarde para levantarme.

Y sonó justamente a las una. Rápidamente me levanté, me lavé la cara, bajé, recogí mi abrigo y salí para subirme al Volvo.

Tardé menos de lo esperado en llegar. Subí rápidamente usando las escaleras para llegar hasta el quinto piso. Me detuve en seco al entrar a la habitación de Bella. ¿Que diablos…?

* * *

_Bueno, son muchos mas largos, ¿verdad? Espero les haya gustado el capitulo (: Sino, diganmelo, siempre se puede editar a pedido del publico xD Gracias por los reviews y por leer *__* ¿Puedo pedir mas a la caridad? Aash en realidad no tengo idea de que mas decir D: Opiniones... opiniones, necesito opiniones o criticas constructivas si no es mucho pedir._

_Hago de nuevo la invitacion a que lean mi primer fic lemmon : **"Juegos de Seducción, cuando vives de ello"**_. _Sin mas preambuslos,me despido. Bye._


	6. Capitulo 6: Destino

**Disclairmer:**_ Todos los personajes son de la autoria y le pertenecen a nuestra Musa: Stephenie Meyer, por lo que nada me pertenece, solo la historia en si y lo que hago con sus personajes. Esta prohibido cualquier tipo de plagio o adapatación sin la autorización del autor._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

**Capitulo 6:**** "Destino"**

**POV Edward**

– Alice, ¿me puedes explicar qua diablos haces acá? -

Alice estaba animadamente conversando con Bella. No entendía… ¿por que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo fue que vino a dar específicamente a la habitación de Bella? ¿La conocía? ¿Bella conocía a Alice? ¿De donde se conocían? Miles de preguntas se formaron en mi cabeza y solo una persona era capaz de responderlas.

– ¿Qué manera de saludar es esa, hermanito? Esme nos enseñó claramente lo que eran modales -

– Alice, no tengo el ánimo para soportar tus bromas. Solo responde a mi pregunta, por favor –

– Al menos pediste por favor – rodé los ojos – Esta bien, esta bien. Quería hablar contigo. Había ido a mi casa, por lo que no sabía si estabas aquí o no. Llegué y como no estabas, pensé que no estaría mal pasar a ver como estaba Bella –

– ¿Se conocen? – pregunté sorprendido. Alice la trataba como si realmente se conocieran.

– No que yo recuerde – intervino Bella frunciendo el seño como si también se lo hubiera estado preguntando.

– Carlisle fue quien me dijo su nombre, como ayer vino contigo. Me dio curiosidad y pasé a ver por quien habías estado tan preocupado – sonrió como incitando algo. Pude notar el sonrojo de Bella.

– Es la primera vez que admites cual fue el verdadero motivo de algo – exclamé sorprendido, ignorando el tono de Alice.

– Lo dices como si nunca dijera la verdad – entrecerró los ojos.

– La arreglas. Siempre dices lo que crees conveniente -

– Disculpa a mi hermano, Bella – se dirigió a ella ignorándome – No acostumbra a tratarme como mentirosa, ni mucho menos ser tan descortés –

– Edward no es así – respondió rápidamente. Pude ver como Alice sonreía complacida, pero, ¿Por qué cosa?

– Bueno, lamento decirlo, pero me tengo que ir. Quedé en acompañar a Jasper –

– ¿Te veré en alguna otra ocasión, al menos, mas agradable que ésta? – señaló Bella refiriéndose al hospital. Alice sonrió.

– Por supuesto. Tan pronto como me vea libre de tiempo, vendré a verte –

– Gracias – sonrió Bella.

Alice se despidió de Bella tanto como de mí, para después marcharse. Como ya no estaba mi hermana, podía saciar mi curiosidad. ¿Qué habrían estado hablando ellas dos en mi ausencia? Quería preguntárselo a Bella, pero tampoco quería ser tan obvio. Debía encontrar una forma sutil para que Bella me lo contara.

– Y… ¿Cómo te encuentras? – pregunté a falta de creatividad.

– Por el momento bien – volvió a sonreír. Después de que respondiera a mi pregunta, ambos nos sumergimos en un incomodo silencio – ¿Quieres saber lo que hablamos, verdad? –

– No, ¡por supuesto que no! – Dije tratando de sonar sorprendido por su pregunta, pero la expresión de Bella me dijo que no estaba engañando a nadie - Soy demasiado obvio, ¿verdad? –

– Si, lo eres – respondió divertida.

– Entonces, ¿me lo dirás? – Bella ladeó su cabeza, confundida – Lo que estaban hablando – le recordé.

– Ah, eso. Pues nada de importancia – agitó su mano buena – Me estaba contando acerca de ustedes, cuantos eran, quienes, acerca de su relación con Jasper, la boda. También sobre Emmett y su esposa, acerca de ti y tu novia – terminó de decir en un susurro. Estuve a punto de preguntarle lo que le pasaba, cuando continuó – En fin, acerca de toda tu familia –

– Realmente le agradaste a mi hermana – le dije olvidando lo que realmente deseaba preguntarle – Es de las personas que no paran de hablar, pero nunca le cuenta su vida completa a alguien a quien apenas conoce –

– Eso me dijo – agregó sonriendo.

Volvimos a quedarnos en un incomodo silencio, de pronto interrumpido por la musical risa de Bella.

– ¿Por que estas riéndote? – no pude evitar sentir curiosidad ante tal vuelco del ambiente.

– Solo recordaba… recordaba cosas que Alice me contó – dijo aun sin parar de reír.

– ¿Es un chiste o anécdota?... ¿Qué cosa?- pregunté al ver que no continuaba de hablar.

– Anécdota. Me contó de cuando ustedes eran pequeños y se disfrazaban con medias de su madre. También de cuando disfrazaban a Emmett de reina de belleza y le hacían modelar mientras que ustedes sacaban fotos – recordé aquellos momentos y no pude evitar sonreír.

– Emmett siempre se quejaba, pero a la hora de elegir a un voluntario, era el primero en alzar la mano –

– Si algún día le llegase a conocer, creo que me agradaría – sonreí por eso.

– Es todo un caso. Aunque no puedes evitar que te agrade, salvo cuando hace sus bromas fuera de lugar – recordé como bromeo acerca de Tanya, estando ella presente.

Antes de que siguiera hablando de las muchas "cualidades" de Emmett, el quejido de Bella interrumpió la plática.

– ¿Qué es lo que te duele? – me acerqué para poder examinarla.

– Solo la cabeza. Siento unas horrorosas puntadas en el lado derecho de mi cabeza – indicó.

– ¿Hace cuanto que las sientes? – le pregunté.

– Desde hace un par de días. En un principio no le tomé importancia pero ahora empeoran –

– Debiste avisarme. Los dolores podrían ser signos de algún trauma. Pediré que te realicen unos análisis –

– No es necesario. Estas exagerando – rodó los ojos.

– Señorita Bella, dígame, ¿Quién es el medico? –

– Usted, Doctor Cullen – dijo en un murmuro.

– Gracias – sonreí irónico – Como usted misma ha señalado, yo soy el medico, por lo tanto yo sé lo que hay que hacer y lo que no, además de ser quien da las ordenes. ¿Alguna duda? –

– No, Doctor Cullen – volvió a responder en un tono bajo.

– Bella, odio tratar a mis pacientes de esa forma – le dije volviendo a mi tono normal – Así que por favor, no omitas ese tipo de detalles ni mucho menos trates de restarle importancia a algo que podría ser grave, ¿comprendes? –

– Lo siento, Edward. Tan solo, me molesta que cuiden demasiado de mí. Te preocupas demasiado – hizo una mueca.

– Me preocupo porque es necesario. Bella, no sufriste de un simple accidente, estuviste a punto de morir. No esperes que se te trate con indiferencia – dije lentamente – ¡Perdiste la memoria! Ni siquiera se con exactitud cuan grave fue y tampoco haces el esfuerzo por ayudarte a ti misma –

Escuché como Bella respiraba tratando de calmarse. Necesitándolo también lo hice. La conversación había subido un poco de tono y no me había dado cuenta en que momento nuestra conversación había dado un drástico giro… desde el divertido tema de la conversación con Alice a su despreocupación por su salud.

– Lo mejor será que descanses. No es bueno que te alteres demasiado – comencé a caminar para salir de la habitación.

– ¡Espera! – Me llamó por lo que me detuve y giré para verla – En verdad lo siento. Se cuanto te preocupas por mi y estoy agradecida por eso. Pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme abrumada y un completo estorbo –

– ¿Por qué un estorbo? – estaba confuso. ¿Por qué pensaba aquello?

– Siempre estas al pendiente de mí, al punto de que interrumpes tu fin de semana solo para venir a ver si estoy bien. ¡Me siento culpable! ¡Hice que interrumpieras el compromiso de tu hermana! –

– Para, para - la detuve o sino se alteraría aun mas – No tienes porque sentirte culpable. Soy yo quien decide si venir o no, a fin de cuentas se trata de mi tiempo y yo decido como emplearlo. Por otra parte, Alice y mi familia saben y comprenden cuando tengo que atender este tipo de emergencias. Están acostumbrados. Mi padre también es medico –

– Aun así me siento culpable – bajo la mirada.

– ¡Hey! No lo estés – dije levantando su cabeza con mi mano – Es mas que un placer estar al pendiente de ti. Es como si te conociera de toda una vida – admití.

– Me pasa lo mismo – concordó – Bueno, me refiero a la parte de conocerte no la de atenderte, yo no lo hago – ambos reímos.

Después de aquella conversación, la dejé descansar de todo. Me acerqué hasta la enfermera y a pesar de que yo no estaba de turno, le pedí que le practicara algunos análisis de rutina a Bella para ver si sus dolores eran algo normal o había algo mas grave detrás de eso.

Como no tenia nada más que hacer por el momento y también era libre de hacer lo que yo quisiera en mi día libre, decidí que no estaría mal ayudar un poco a los demás doctores, por lo que revisé a algunos pacientes haciéndoles chequeos de rutina y así poder ver el avance de cada uno.

Estuve alrededor de una hora haciendo mi trabajo, cuando el sonido de mi celular que anunciaba un nuevo mensaje, sonó. Saqué mi teléfono y leí el mensaje.

"_Edward, tenemos que hablar. Te veré dentro de media hora en el café de siempre. Tanya"_

Leí el mensaje dos veces para asegurarme de que lo que leía era correcto. ¿Por qué Tanya tenia que hablar tan pronto conmigo? Además, había algo raro, ya que por lo general nunca avisaba cuando necesitaba verme, siempre se presentaba en donde quiera que yo estuviera no importaba si fuera o no el momento apropiado.

Me encogí de hombros. Si Tanya insinuaba que era urgente, por algo seria. Pasé por la habitación de Bella a despedirme de ella.

– ¿Cómo estas, Bella? – pregunté ya estando a un lado de ella

– Como siempre – respondió rodando los ojos – Aunque no me quejo, pudo ser peor –

– Eso es un avance – estaba sorprendido de que por primera vez Bella actuara positivamente – Bueno, solo venia a despedirme, ya que tengo un par de cosas que hacer. Tengo turno mañana en la tarde así que nos veremos hasta entonces – finalicé de decir.

– Siento hacerte perder tiempo – murmuró cabizbaja.

– Bella, ya tuvimos aquella conversación. Reitero, no es necesario que…-

– Ok, ok, ya lo entendí – me interrumpió. Sonreí en respuesta – Te veré mañana. Adiós, cuídate –

– Tu también – sonrió – Hasta mañana – dije besando su frente, como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

– Hasta mañana – respondió en un murmuro.

Salí de la habitación hacia las escaleras. Me apetecía caminar así que bajé por ahí mismo para salir del hospital en dirección a la cafetería. Con Tanya acostumbrábamos a beber un café ahí de vez en cuando. Se que suena extraño considerando que no era la primera vez que iría a aquel lugar, pero nunca recordé ni puse atención a cual era el nombre de la cafetería. Esta quedaba a solo unas seis cuadras del hospital por lo que el transcurso hasta ahí también lo hice caminando. No hacía nada de mal un poco de aire fresco, a pesar de que estaba a punto de llover. Típico en Forks.

Divisé a Tanya a trabes del ventanal del café, por lo que sin titubear me acerqué a donde ella estaba sentada.

– Hola – le saludé con un beso en los labios al que respondió secamente. Me pareció raro.

– Hola – respondió aun sentada. Me senté en frente de ella.

– Bueno, ¿y qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo? – pregunté de una vez.

Suspiró. Lo que quiera que iba a decirme, debía de ser algo importante juzgando su indecisión y expresión.

– Sobre nosotros – respondió finalmente.

– Sobre nosotros - repetí en un murmuro - ¿A qué te refieres? –

– Mira, Edward. He estado pensando mucho este último par de días. Sinceramente, no veo como seguir. Por mas que le estado dando vuelta al asunto no veo futuro alguno – dijo atropelladamente. Volvió a suspirar.

– Sé un poco mas clara por favor. En verdad que no estoy entendiendo nada – admití.

– Lo que trato de decirte es que debemos terminar – dijo de una vez.

No sabia que decir. Estaba realmente sorprendido por sus palabras. Aquello era como la dimensión desconocida. Miles de preguntas de agolpaban en mi mente pero el shock me impedía articularlas en voz alta. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Qué le había hecho tomar esa decisión? ¿Cómo todo había cambiado tanto en un par de días?

– ¿Puedo preguntar por que? – fue la única pregunta que pude hacer.

– No hay una razón exacta, Edward. Solo sé que esto debe terminar. Lo siento – su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, ni siquiera se notaba que lo sentía.

– No lo sientas, esta bien – la interrumpí – Si eso es lo que quieres, no hay problema –

– Gracias – respondió – Debo irme – dijo después de unos segundos.

– Ok – me limité a decir aunque en realidad no sabía que más debía hablar – Adiós –

– Adiós, Edward – finalizó de decir y se fue.

Me quedé sentado ahí, mirando hacia la nada, analizando la situación. ¿Cuál era el protocolo a seguir después de que rompían contigo? ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirme? Sabía que por lo general la sensación de tristeza y pérdida se iba a hacer presente, pero esperaba y esperaba por ello, sin embargo, no pasaba nada. ¿Es que acaso no me importaba el que Tanya me haya dejado? Estaba en una especie de shock, eso era cierto, pero nada más. No sentía ganas de llorar o algo por el estilo en este momento.

El sonido de mi teléfono me sacó de mis pensamientos. Lo saqué para ver de quien se trataba. Era Alice.

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunté extrañado por su llamada.

– Eso es lo mismo que me pregunto yo. Edward, ¿Qué pasó? –

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

– No lo sé. De pronto tuve la sensación de que algo había pasado y decidí llamarte – respondió con su tono de preocupación.

– Pensé que tu sexto sentido ya había desaparecido - bromeé.

– Eso mismo creía yo – rió – Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que algo pasó? –

– Si – respondí – Pero te cuento en cuanto llegue a casa – me refería a la de mis padres, Alice lo sabia.

– Ok. Te veo luego – se despidió.

– Adiós – respondí y ambos cortamos la llamada.

Salí de la cafetería y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento del hospital, en donde había dejado mi auto. El recorrido hasta la casa de mis padres no era tan corto como para caminarlo. Esta vez definitivamente necesitaría mi Volvo.

Mientras conducía pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar y no podía evitar volver a hacerme las mismas preguntas que me había hecho hacia un rato. No lo entendía. Hace un par de días Tanya había estado de lo mas normal, exigiendo tiempo como lo hacia siempre, después llega y me dice que ya no quería estar conmigo. ¡Es inevitable sentirme confuso! Cualquier persona en mi lugar lo estaría.

– ¡Edward! Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme por ti – dijo Alice apenas atravesé la puerta de la casa – ¡Hablamos hace media hora y todavía no llegabas! –

– Lo siento, pero tenia que pasar por mi auto al hospital – me expliqué.

– ¿Al hospital? ¿Pero no estabas ahí mismo? –

– No, había ido al café. Tanya quería hablar conmigo y me citó ahí – respondí sin prestarle mucha atención. Lo de Tanya volvió a distraer.

– Sobre ella trata lo que ocurrió, ¿verdad? – Asentí – Cuéntame, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –

– ¿Están mis padres? – pregunté primero.

– No, ambos salieron. Jasper esta trabajando y Emmett se fue ayer por la noche. Te hubiera avisado para despedirse pero no quiso interrumpir – respondió.

– Oh – fue lo único que dije.

– Entonces… ¿me dirás? – volvió a preguntar.

– No ha pasado nada grave. Tanya solo quería terminar conmigo, eso es todo – le resté importancia.

– ¿En serio? - preguntó sin poderlo creer. Asentí – Wow, ¿quien lo diría? Parecía tan apegada a ti que nadie pensaría que fuera ella quien terminaría con todo –

– Fue ella – murmuré distraído.

– Lo siento mucho, Edward – respondió al percatarse de mi estado de animo.

– Sabes perfectamente que en verdad no lo sientes, Alice ¿Por qué finges? –

– Tienes razón. No lo siento para nada, todo lo contrario me alegra. Pero tampoco podía ser tan cruel como para decírtelo así nada más. ¿Acaso me crees así? –

– Sé que no eres así. Pero al menos, ¿podrías evitar ser tan directa, por favor? No sé que pensar ni sentir y eso me hace sentirme más confuso todavía –

– Edward, no tienes que saber como sentirte, solo tienes que dejar que aquella sensación o sentimiento se apodere de ti. Si te sientes triste y desafinado, ¡adelante! Siéntelo y luego sigue adelante –

– No sé, Alice. Por una parte en verdad lo siento, siento que haya terminado tan abruptamente, quiero decir, ¡fueron cuatro años! Y que de pronto todo termine así nada más me dejó perplejo, pero por otro lado no me siento destruido como se supone que debería estarlo – confesé. Alice era la única en quien podía confiar esto.

– Eso quiere decir que no amabas a Tanya. Sé que la quisiste, nada más que eso explicaría esos cuatro años, pero no era amor real, solo cariño –

– Tal vez tengas razón – admití.

También había estado barajando esa posibilidad, aquella posibilidad del que todo el mundo me hablaba. Tal vez no estaba enamorado de Tanya y lo único que me ataba a ella era el gran cariño que le tenía y esos cuatro años juntos. Sin embargo, el no amarla no evitaba que me sintiera perplejo como le había dicho a Alice. Es que en verdad todo fue tan abrupto que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para percatarme de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

– Creo que lo mejor será que vaya a casa a descansar. Prácticamente no he tenido un buen sueño -

– Será lo mejor – dijo Alice – Aunque mamá preferiría que te quedaras a cenar pero se que no tienes ganas de fingir estar bien ni mucho menos de contarle en seguida a todos, así que ve – sonrió.

– Me conoces demasiado bien – también sonreí a la vez que me levantaba del sofá. En donde habíamos estado hablando.

– Eso es porque soy tu hermana favorita. Difícilmente podrías esconder algo de mi –

– Claro, se me olvidaba. Tu y tu sexto sentido – toqué su frente con mi dedo – Adiós, enana –

– Hasta mañana, hermanito – la besé en su mejilla.

Subí a mi Volvo y comencé a conducir para llegar a mi casa. En verdad necesitaba descansar y olvidarme de todo. Mañana debía trabajar y no era bueno estar distraído. De pronto recordé a Bela y no pude evitar sonreír. Después de toda mi perspectiva no era tan mala. Había finalizado una etapa de mi vida, pero esta misma no había acabado. ¿Quién sabe que me depararía el destino?

* * *

_Primero... **Gracias por leer y los review** ! *__* Amo que les guste el fic. Ahora, si no les gustó el capitulo, pueden apedrearme o golpearme, lanzarme tomates, piedras lo que sea xD Se acepta de todo. Tambien Reviews *O* Uuy ! De nuevo con el bloqueo comentarista ¬¬ No soy muy buena con las palabras. Trataré de demorar menos en subir los capitulos, pero el colegio y los "**no**" permisos de pc por parte de mis papas me aburren ¬¬ UUuyy !! Ok, ok me calmo xD _

_**Invitacion:** Si gustan pasen por mi perfil y vean mis fic si les llama la atención. hoy subo mi tercer fic (en realidad es el primero pero aca lo subi despues xd) llamado **"Triste Desesperacion"**. Ahi verán el summary y todo._

_De nuevo, gracias por sus reviews ! Las Quiero ! *__* Bye !_


	7. Capitulo 7: De Alta

**Disclairmer:_ Todos los personajes son de la autoria y le pertenecen a nuestra Musa: Stephenie Meyer, por lo que nada me pertenece, solo la historia en si y lo que hago con sus personajes. Esta prohibido cualquier tipo de copia o adapatación sin la autorización del autor._**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________****Capitulo 7****: "De Alta"**

**POV Edward**

Cuando mi familia se enteró de la ruptura con Tanya, deseé al menos que no se preocuparan tanto por mí. Esme cada tanto me preguntaba si me encontraba bien o si necesitaba algo, Emmett aparte de bromear respecto a ello, se ofreció a venir a Forks un par de días. No pude evitar rodar los ojos en cuanto me lo dijo, ya que era totalmente innecesario además de ridículo. Alice por su parte me hacia un listado diario acerca de lo bueno de haber terminado y de estar soltero, Jasper solo sonreía ante las ocurrencias de su futura esposa, además de darme palabras de aliento. Por su parte Carlisle solo había hablado una vez conmigo, en donde además de preguntarme como estaba, me dio una pequeña conversación en donde me dijo que todo ocurría por algo y que pronto el destino me traería mejores cosas. Solo me quedaba sonreír ante su apoyo, porque si seguía insistiendo en que me encontraba bien y de que no era la gran cosa, ellos lo tomarían por una evidente "negación" de mi parte. En fin, esperaba que algún día dejaran de ser en extremo sobre protectores conmigo.

Quería rodar los ojos cada vez que alguien sacaba el tema a colación. Estaban exagerando, no era necesaria tanta preocupación. No era el fin del mundo, solo era el fin de una etapa en mi vida. Nadie había muerto, solo… una… relación, mi relación con Tanya. No podía decir que no sentía nostalgia por ello.

Cuatro semanas habían pasado desde entonces. La recuperación de Bella había avanzado rápida y satisfactoriamente, lo que a las tres semanas había permitido que sus vendajes al igual que sus yesos hubieran sido retirados, aunque su alegoría – en realidad Bella ya no soportaba mas aquellas vendas – no era completa, ya que desde que había recordado su nombre, el avance en cuanto a la recuperación de sus recuerdos fue casi nulo. Solo vagos detalles de su vida e imágenes había podido recordar, lo que al menos nos hacían mantener la esperanza en cuanto a una recuperación total en un futuro no muy lejano.

Por otra parte, el único punto en cuestión que nos hacia preocuparnos, era el hecho de que pronto seria dada de alta. Desde cualquier perspectiva aquello seria algo bueno, pero desde la nuestra – y especialmente de Bella – aquello era todo lo contrario. El problema radicaba en que Bella no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir una vez que saliera del hospital. Bella estaba absolutamente desprotegida, sin dinero, sin pertenencias, sin hogar, sin una identidad, sin nada. Aquello era una constante preocupación, un problema cuya única solución resonaba en mi mente hacia días y era tiempo de tomar una decisión. Bella seria dada de alta en un par de días.

– El progreso físico de Bella ha sido impresionante – le informé al Dr. Smith – Si todo sigue como hasta ahora, lo mas probable es que sea dada de alta en unos días mas –

– Estoy gratamente sorprendido por eso, Edward – palmeó mi espalda. Su rostro de pronto se tornó serio – Pero me temo que eso nos lleva a otra realidad. Bella tendría que dejar el hospital y por lo que ambos sabemos, eso seria un problema al no tener ella ningún lugar donde ir –

– Lo sé – bajé la mirada. Aquello era algo que había estado pensando hace semanas.

– Sugeriría dejarla internada un par de semanas mas para encontrar alguna solución, pero no podemos seguir ocupando su habitación porque si. El hospital necesita atender a las demás personas –

– También he estado pensando en eso. Pero sinceramente, no se que otra cosa podamos hacer – todavía no me decidía en si debía decirle o no lo que pensaba hacer.

– Entonces debes darte cuenta del problema que enfrentaría y aunque me encantaría poder ayudar, no hay nada que podamos hacer – bajó la mirada al igual que yo hace unos instantes.

– Si hay algo que podamos hacer – le interrumpí rápidamente – He estado pensando en que quizás... no sea mala idea… que Bella se quede a vivir en mi casa – dije de una vez.

Estaba nervioso ante lo que podía ser su respuesta. No sabía si la idea le parecería estúpida o nada ética de mi parte. Estábamos hablando de un paciente en mi casa. Eso no se veía nunca.

– Solo hasta que se presente otra solución o que Bella recupere la memoria – me apresuré a agregar.

Ben se demoró algo en responder. Su seño se frunció levemente hasta que volvió a la normalidad. Fue ahí cuando habló por fin.

– Eso seria al menos una buena solución, muy amable de tu parte he de agregar – medio sonrió – Pero también debo aclararte que será tu responsabilidad si es que algo llegase a pasar tanto a Isabella como a ti. Recuerda que te traería más de un problema legal que ella se quede a vivir contigo –

– Estoy al tanto de eso y lo asumo, pero es la única solución viable que se me ocurre y sé que tú también piensas igual –

– Si – admitió – Solo quería asegurarme que estuvieras al tanto de todo – insistió.

– Y lo estoy – volví a asegurarle.

– En ese caso no veo ningún problema mas – esta vez su sonrisa se hizo mas amplia – Tendrás que firmar unos cuantos papeles y estará todo listo – finalizó de decir.

– Ok. Gracias, Ben – le di un abrazo.

– De nada, Edward – era visible su sorpresa al notar que por primera vez le llamé por su nombre – Sabes que cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo –

– Lo sé – le sonreí – De verdad, gracias – le repetí.

– De nuevo, no te preocupes – sonrió divertido – Ahora tengo que regresar a mi turno – se despidió.

– Claro, de nuevo gracias por todo – el solo volvió a sonreír y se marchó.

Estaba más que aliviado de que todo haya salido bien. Al menos Ben no pensó que era una especie de depravado y que solo quería aprovecharme de la situación de Bella. Aunque suene exagerado, en verdad pensé que esa seria su reacción ante mi idea.

Por otra parte, también temía y aun temo la reacción de Bella cuando se lo diga, aunque pensándolo bien… podría… no… decírselo y que todo fuera una sorpresa. Si, seria lo mejor. Si le dijera en estos instantes que se quedaría en mi casa, se exactamente que reaccionaria terca ante la idea. Era demasiada orgullosa como para recibir esa clase de ayuda.

– ¿Cómo te has sentido? – le pregunté una vez que había revisado que todo estuviera bien en los instrumentos que le ayudaban.

– Como siempre – se encogió de hombros – La cabeza me sigue matando pero estoy bien. Al menos ya no tengo esos molestos vendajes y esos yesos –

– Los dolores de cabeza deben ser solo estrés. Te dije que dejaras las quejas aun lado y trataras de relajarte –

– Si, es tan fácil relajarte estando en este lugar – rodó los ojos. Reí.

– Pues si no lo haces, no se te dará el alta este viernes como está planificado – me encogí de hombros tratando de ser indiferente.

– ¿Me darán el alta? – preguntó sin podérselo creer. Asentí - ¡Podré salir de aquí! –

– No sabia que detestaras tanto mi compañía – me hice el ofendido.

– Sabes que no es eso – sonrió – También estas al tanto de cuanto detesto tanta atención. Salir por mi cuenta y respirar aire fresco será un alivio –

– Entonces, si tanto ansias aquello estaría bien que siguieras mis indicaciones, de lo contrario tu estadía aquí se alargará – le amenacé.

– Ok, ok, Doctor Cullen – adoptó ese tono que usaba cuando yo le hablaba como medico – Pero hay un problema – dijo de pronto volviéndose seria – No tengo donde ir –

– Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Conseguí un lugar en donde podrás quedarte algún tiempo – le dije sin ahondar mucho en aquel tema. No quería mentirle demasiado, aunque aquello era verdad, solo omití cierta información.

– Muchas gracias – contestó de inmediato – No sé que haría sin ti –

– No te preocupes – sonreí involuntariamente. Me agradó lo ultimo que dijo – Ahora debes descansar. En un par de horas mas te haremos unos cuantos exámenes para ver si esta todo en orden, para así definir mejor cuando podrás irte –

– Esta bien – sonrió.

– Volveré dentro de un rato – le dije. Ella asintió y luego me fui de la habitación.

Continué con mi trabajo como se supone que debía hacerlo. El día estaba inusualmente relajado por lo que no había mucho que hacer. Cosas como revisar a algunos pacientes, realizar controles, exámenes, no me llevó mucho tiempo, así que cada tantos minutos quedaba completamente desocupado sin nada que hacer. Por lo que junto a una enfermera trasladamos a Bella a realizarles los exámenes necesarios y ver como iba todo. Después de que los resultados estuvieron listos, pude comprobar que no había nada fuera de lo normal y que su progreso iba bien, así que no había problemas para darle el alta a Bella.

Al siguiente día, hablé con Ben para ver si Bella seria dada de alta o no. Gracias a los resultados de los exámenes todo salió bien por lo que Bella podría salir del hospital mañana mismo. Solo tuve que firmar unos cuantos papeles en donde autorizaba el alta de Bella, así que no hubo mayor problema.

– Mañana podrás salir de aquí – le anuncié a Bella una vez que todo fuese oficial.

– ¿En serio? – preguntó sin podérselo creer.

– ¡Por supuesto! ¿Acaso me crees tan cruel como para bromear con aquello? – enarqué una ceja.

– No, ¡por supuesto que no! – Sacudió la cabeza – Solo es que me parece increíble. ¡Por fin, después de mas de un mes podré salir de aquí! No lo puedo creer –

– Pues créelo, porque es verdad – sonreí.

– Haré el intento – dijo riendo. Su risa era contagiosa, por lo que no pude evitar reír – ¿A que hora podré salir de aquí? –

– ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algún compromiso mañana? – bromeé

– ¡Claro! Tengo una reunión importante que no puedo cancelar – siguió bromeando – Ya, pero en serio. Solo quiero saber a que hora saldré de aquí, para contar las horas –

– La ansiedad no es bueno para tu salud – adopté un tono serio de inmediato – Respondiendo a tu pregunta, eso dependerá de cuanto demoren en hacer los papeles de tu alta. Yo ya hice lo mío firmando pero falta la revisión de la administración del hospital – le informé.

– Oh. ¿Crees que tome mucho tiempo? – insistió.

– No, no lo creo. Pero tampoco se con exactitud cuanto tiempo. Por lo general las altas se dan en las tardes, después de la hora de almuerzo –

– Entonces, ¿a esa hora es lo más probable que pueda irme? –

– Si, es lo más probable. Aunque ahora que me acuerdo, lo mas seguro es que puedas irte en la tarde, después del anochecer, porque seré yo quien te lleve –

– ¿Me llevarás tu? – preguntó sorprendida.

– Por supuesto. ¿Quién mas creías? – Pregunté retóricamente – Mi turno termina a las seis, por lo que a esa hora nos podamos ir – me agradó mas de la cuenta como sonó ese "nos".

– En serio, no tienes porque tomarte la molestia de llevarme. Basta con que me digas la dirección, un par de indicaciones y sabré como llegar –

– No seas ridícula. Dime, ¿en qué te iras? – Como no contestó seguí, hablando – Te iras en mi auto y fin de la discusión –

– Y dices que yo soy la terca – puso los ojos en blanco. Me limité a reír.

– Lo eres – le dije – Ahora, te dejaré descansar ya que es tarde. Te veré mañana – me despedí de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

– Hasta mañana, Edward – respondió.

Después de unas cuantas horas, me fui a casa a descansar. Lo necesitaba. Aunque por otra parte la ansiedad no me permitía conciliar el sueño. Ansiedad por no saber la reacción de Bella en cuanto supiera que viviría conmigo. ¿Le parecería una buena o mala idea? ¿Pensaría que me estaba aprovechando de su situación? ¿Pensaría mal de mí? ¿Creería que me volví loco? ¿Como se lo iba a tomar? Esperaba que bien, ya que todo lo hacia con la única intención de ayudarle. Ella no tenía nada y lo menos que podía hacer era ofrecerle un poco de lo mío.

¡Demonios! Recordé que debía haber llamado a Alice por la tarde. Bueno, en realidad no importaba mucho, le pediría el favor mañana por la mañana. No creo que fuera mucha molestia para ella comprar algo de ropa para Bella. ¡Por supuesto que no! Alice amaría tener una buena excusa para salir de compras, aunque debía de asegurarme pedírselo muy temprano en la mañana. Ella demoraba horas en cuanto a compras se refería.

Ya por la mañana, estaba envuelto nuevamente en mi rutina. Una ducha matutina, vestirme y cepillarme los dientes para luego preparar un improvisado desayuno, los dientes nuevamente, tomar mis cosas, las llaves y más tarde conducir mi Volvo hasta el hospital. Dentro de él, me sumergía en aquella variada rutina tan diversa pero que en general se limitaba a lo mismo: socorrer a los demás.

Con Bella hablaba entre ratos de mi turno. Cuando disponía de un tiempo libre me encontraba en su habitación charlando con ella, quien no perdía la emoción al saber que quedaban horas para que por fin pudiera salir de "prisión" como llamaba al hospital.

Entre tiempo libre para pensar, no podía evitar recordar a Tanya, al igual que no podía evitar volver a sentir aquel sentimiento de confusión que provocó tal inesperada y abrupta ruptura de la relación que ambos manteníamos. Es decir, no es como si me preocupara o destrozara mucho aquello – de hecho yo estaba considerando hacer lo mismo – pero aun así era inevitable detenerte a pensar en ello. Cualquier ser humano común y corriente encontraría aquello extraño, por definirlo de alguna manera. Pero bueno, ya tendría tiempo más adelante para pensar más en ello y encontrar mis respuestas.

¡Diablos! ¿Cómo es que había vuelto a olvidar llamar a Alice? Miré mi reloj. Eran recién las cuatro de la tarde así que si tenía un poco de suerte y Alice no tenia nada que hacer lo más probable es que pudiera hacerme el favor.

Sin seguirlo pensando, saqué mi móvil y marqué el ya acostumbrado número de Alice.

– ¿Hola? – contestó sin saber quien hablaba. Seguro no miró el número.

– Alice, soy Edward – le dije.

– Oh, ¡Edward! – Saludó. – Dime, ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? – preguntó sin rodeos. Es que Alice si era telepática o algo.

– Me ofendes Alice. Te llamó para saludarte y tu piensas que necesito algo – bromeé tratando de hacer conversación antes de decirle lo que quería.

– Tus risas me dicen que mientes, hermanito. Vamos, con confianza – rió a través del teléfono.

– Alice, tu sexto sentido me asusta – antes de que se jactara acerca de que tenia razón, continué – Necesito de que me hagas el favor de comprar ropa de mujer – dije de una vez.

– ¿Ropa de mujer? – Preguntó sin entender – Por favor, no me digas que volviste con Tanya –

– No, no es eso – reí un poco – Bella es dada de alta hoy y como sabes no tiene absolutamente nada, así que pensé que te divertirías comprándole algo mientras tanto –

– ¿Bella? ¿De verdad? – No esperó a que le respondiera - ¡Tengo que ir a verla! Pero antes dime, ¿sabes que talla es? -

– ¿De verdad crees que yo se eso? – le pregunté entre risas.

– No se como se me pasó por la mente aquello – rió también. – Bueno, déjalo en mis manos. Tengo un buen ojo para las tallas. Te llevaré todo en cuanto termine de comprarlas – terminó de decir.

– Gracias de verdad, Alice – le dije sinceramente.

– De nada, Edward. ¡Tengo mucho que hacer! Te veré luego. – y cortó la llamada.

No pasó mucho tiempo después de la llamada con Alice, cuando esta misma llegó con un millón de bolsas en sus manos a mi despacho. Sonreí al ver lo entusiasmada que venia.

– Déjame decirte que hice todo mi esfuerzo en trata de demorar lo menos posible y comprar poco. ¡Hubieras visto cuantas ofertas! –

– Estoy seguro que trataste hasta lo imposible, Alice – miré otra vez las bolsas, preguntándome que era poco para mi hermana.

– ¿Dónde dejaras las bolsas que no necesite en estos momentos Bella? – preguntó indicándolas.

– ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? – Alice asintió - ¿Seria mucha molestia que las dejaras en mi casa? Todo eso no cabe en el maletero de mi auto.

El grito que dio Alice fácilmente pudo haberse escuchado en todo el hospital. Ni siquiera tapando mis oídos conseguí que aquel grito ensordecedor fuera mas soportable.

– Alice, estamos en un hospital, ¿lo recuerdas? –

– Si, si. Lo siento. Pero es que… ¡Bella vivirá contigo! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? – me dijo reprochándome.

– Pensaba hacerlo pero una vez que Bella ya estuviera en casa. Además, ella aun no lo sabe y no se como vaya a reaccionar – confesé mi temor.

– Todo estará bien. Sé que no le agradará la idea pero no porque no quiera, sino porque se sentirá como un estorbo, pero tú hazle ver que no es así –

– Tienes razón – estuve de acuerdo con ella.

– Además, no tiene mas opción – terminó de decir con una sonrisa.

– Totalmente de acuerdo – le dije – Ahora, dime cuanto gastaste en la ropa para devolverte el dinero – dirigí mi mano hacia mi bolsillo para sacar la billetera pero Alice me lo impidió.

– No es nada. Todo esto será mi regalo de bienvenida a Bella – sonrió aun mas.

– En verdad no es necesario, Alice. Déjame pagarlo – volvió a interrumpirme.

– Ya te dije que no es nada. Es un regalo para ella y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto –

– Eres tan terca – entrecerré los ojos.

– Y aun así me adoras, hermano – se acercó y besó mi mejilla – Iré a dejar estas cosas a tu casa. Te veré luego – y salió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

Negué con la cabeza, derrotado. Ella tenía razón, no podía hacer nada. Así era Alice, terca, aunque creo que lo terco venia de familia. Bueno, en fin…

Tomé la única bolsa que Alice había dejado y me dirigí hacia el cuarto de Bella. Ya faltaba poco para que pudiéramos irnos y lo del alta estaba completamente listo.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – le pregunté una vez en su habitación.

– Físicamente bien. Ahora, si me preguntas como he estado emocionalmente, he de admitir que estoy muy nerviosa y emocionada. ¡Por fin conoceré el mundo exterior! – bromeó riendo. Me uní a sus risas.

– Es normal. Todos experimentan lo mismo que tu – moví hacia delante la bolsa que había estado escondiendo detrás de mi – Toma – dije entregándosela.

– ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó mirándola.

– Ropa – le respondí un tanto inseguro – Como no tienes nada que ponerte para salir de aquí, Alice pensó que la necesitarías – mentí un poco.

– ¿De verdad? ¿Es para mí? – Asentí - ¡Vaya! Dile que muchas gracias. Sin duda fue un gran gesto de su parte – tomó la bolsa sonriendo.

– Se lo diré – me quedé viéndola hasta que ella levantó la mirada y preguntó.

– ¿Qué? – se notaba confundida ante mi insistente mirada.

– Nada, solo es que… ¿No te molestaras por que Alice te haya dado esto o insistirás en que no era necesario? – estaba sorprendido mas que nada por su aceptación. Quizás, después de todo no se molestaría por mi otra idea.

– Bueno, admito que estoy un poco reacia a aceptarlo – rió. – Pero sé que no tengo nada que usar así que no me queda de otra – se encogió de hombros.

– Así es como deberías reaccionar siempre – dije sin pensarlo – Con una hermosa sonrisa y sin rezongar – agregué. Ella rodó los ojos.

– Vamos, tan terca no soy – la miré de forma que dejaba claro lo que pensaba – Bueno, bueno. Quizás un poco – ambos reímos.

– Un poco – repetí como si eso no fuese suficiente – En fin. Seria bueno que ya te cambiaras de ropa. Nos vamos como en una hora, así estarías preparada –

– ¡Claro! – Dijo feliz – Ahora, márchate. Necesito privacidad – sonreí.

– Lo que usted ordene, señorita – empecé a salir de la habitación – Ah, por cierto. Una enfermera vendrá a asistirte y ver que todo este bien – ella asintió y salí de le habitación.

Al cabo de una hora como le hacia dicho a Bella, volví a la habitación para ver que todo estuviera listo. Yo ya había terminado mi turno, por lo que no había problemas para que ya nos marcháramos.

– ¿Todo listo? – Bella volteó y me quedé deslumbrado.

Por primera vez veía a Bella en esta nueva faceta, como una persona cualquiera aunque tampoco era cualquiera, ella era única. Lo que quiero decir es que me había acostumbrado a ver a Bella con la típica bata que usaban todos los pacientes y verla usando ropa normal, ropa que Alice había elegido especialmente para ella fue deslumbrante. ¡Se veía hermosa! Sonreía y se notaba a kilómetros lo feliz que estaba. Fue totalmente involuntaria la sonrisa que le devolví, solo en respuesta a la de ella.

– ¡Por supuesto! – Su voz fue lo que necesitaba para salir de mi ensoñación. Bella sonrió aun más.

– En ese caso, vamos – ella se acercó a mi y no pude evitar sonreírle de nuevo.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **Hellou ! (: Siento la larga espera, no es que no tuviera listo el capitulo pero las condiciones de mi pc (me refiero a lo lento que esta) y el hecho de que donde estan los capitulos hay muchos virus, hace que esto de subirlos aqui sea practicamente imposible. Aunque admito que a veces simplemente me olvido de subirlos :/**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ! Agradezco mucho los reviews y lamento mucho no devolverlos pero nunca he sido buena con eso aunque aquello no quiere decir que no los lea o tome en cuenta. ¡Por supuesto que los leo! Y me hace feliz saber que les gusta el fic (: Agradeceria aun mas nuevos reviews si no es mucho pedir u.u xD**

**Trataré de subirles el capitulo siguiente pronto ^.^ Saludos ! Cuidense ! Chau Chau (:**


	8. Capitulo 8: ¡Bienvenida!

**Disclairmer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida musa Stephenie Meyer, por lo que nada me pertenece, solo la historia en si y lo que hago con sus personajes. Esta prohibido cualquier tipo de copia o adapatación sin la autorización del autor._

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo 8: "¡Bienvenida!****"**

**POV Edward**

– ¿Por qué tan callada? – Bella prácticamente no había hablado durante todo el camino.

– No lo sé – respondió mirando hacia el frente – Supongo que estoy tratando de asimilar todo esto. El ser libre – sonrió.

– Hablas como si hubieras estado en prisión – me burlé.

– Bueno, tan lejos de parecerlo no estaba.

Luego, ambos volvimos a quedarnos en completo silencio. Lo único que amenizaba el ambiente era la música de la radio del auto.

Me costaba trabajo admitirlo, pero en realidad estaba muy nervioso… y ansioso. Quería llegar pronto para de una vez por todas ver la reacción de Bella, pero por otra parte muy distinta rogaba por que el viaje se hiciera más largo, dándome tiempo para prepararme mentalmente para la situación ante una negativa de Bella. Aunque pensándolo bien, Alice tenía razón, Bella no tenia más opción y si no le agradaba la idea, se acostumbraría a ella de todas formas. Ella no tenía muchas opciones.

Después de unos quince minutos de viaje, pude divisar la moderna casa construida para mi entre los árboles.

– Y aquí es… – murmuré.

Observé el rostro de Bella tratando de adivinar sus pensamientos. Pude sonreír algo más aliviado viendo la expresión de sorpresa y asombro que tenia.

– ¡Pero si es hermosa! – Detuve el auto y bajé primero de él para abrir su puerta – Gracias – sonrió.

Antes de bajar la ropa de Bella desde el maletero del auto, abrí la puerta de entrada haciéndole ademán a Bella para que entrara. Luego bajé el único bolso que ella traía y la seguí hasta el interior de la casa. Al parecer Bella estaba tan absorta en la decoración de la casa que no se dio cuenta de que fui yo quien abrió la puerta.

– Nunca había visto algo parecido – sonrió – ¿Y la dueña o los dueños? – preguntó de pronto. Tratando de parecer lo mas natural posible, le respondí.

– El dueño – ella asintió a la espera de que continuara – Está frente a ti – me encogí de hombros.

– Es una broma, ¿verdad?

– No, no lo es en absoluto – respondí mientras negaba con la cabeza – Vivirás conmigo.

– Edward – comenzó en un tono raro, mezcla reproche y no sé que – Esto es demasiado, inclusive esa palabra es poco. No puedo aceptarlo, simplemente no viviré aquí.

– Oh, si que puedes – estaba un poco molesto – Bella, ten en cuenta de que es esta la única opción, aparte de la de quedarte en la calle y es obvio que no permitiré que eso suceda.

– Lo sé, pero aun así – le interrumpí.

– No, basta – le dije – Te quedarás aquí y fin de la discusión. Además, solo será provisoriamente, hasta que por lo menos encontremos otra solución, ¿esta bien?

Lo pensó durante algunos segundos, suspiró y luego contestó.

– Esta bien, pero solo provisoriamente como tu lo has dicho.

– Y así será – ahora sonreí mas aliviado – Será mejor que lleve estas cosas hasta tu habitación. De seguro quieres descansar.

– ¿Mi habitación? – preguntó confundida.

– No pensaste que dormirías en el sofá, ¿verdad? Además, es la de huéspedes, no te mortifiques.

– Es solo que esto es demasiado. No consigo pensar como alguien puede ayudar a una persona que apenas conoce.

– Vamos, no es como si este último mes no nos hubiéramos conocido lo suficiente. El que no tengas tus recuerdos no significa que no pueda conocerte al menos como eres.

– Si, lo sé. Pero aun así… – dejó incompleta la frase.

– Ya, basta de dramas. Tu habitación queda subiendo las escaleras hacia la derecha, la segunda puerta. – se vio algo complicada con la ubicación por lo que le dije.

– Ven, te acompaño –

En un acto totalmente reflejo tomé de su mano para guiarla hacia arriba. No me atreví a volver la vista hacia atrás y ver su reacción. De seguro está pensando que soy algún tipo de aprovechado o cualquier cosa por el estilo.

– Aquí es – le dije una vez estando arriba.

Antes de que terminara de abrir la puerta por completo, alguien tiró la puerta desde dentro de la habitación.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende verte aquí, Alice? – ella sonrió.

– Estaba acomodando la ropa de Bella en el closet. No creíste que dejaría las bolsas tiradas por ahí, ¿verdad? – Negué con la cabeza – Ahora, si me permites… ¡Bella!

Me hizo hacia un lado de un empujón y se lanzó a abrazar a Bella. Esta por su parte no hizo mas que responder el abrazo de Alice una vez de haber hecho a un lado la perplejidad y sorpresa en su rostro. Yo, mientras tanto me limité a reír antes la actitud efusiva de mi hermana.

– ¡Cuánto me alegro que ya estés aquí! – continuó Alice.

– Gracias, Alice. Yo… también me alegro.

Miró hacia un costado de Alice en dirección donde estaba el closet, creo que recién percatándose de las anteriores palabras de Alice.

– ¿Acomodando la ropa? – Alice sonrió asintiendo – En realidad esto no es necesario, Alice. Ya con lo de quedarme aquí es suficiente, no puedo aceptarlo.

– Tonterías – Alice hizo ademán con la mano – Es mi regalo de bienvenida, por lo tanto lo aceptaras sin replicar. Disfrútalo.

– No creo que pueda – rió frustrada.

– Alice, creo que debemos dejar a Bella para que se acomode – le sugerí.

– Por supuesto. Luego, cuando bajes podremos hablar como se debe.

Después de que Bella asintiera en respuesta, Alice y yo salimos de la habitación para bajar a la sala.

– ¿Te quedarás a cenar? – le pregunté una vez estando ambos en la cocina.

– Claro. No tengo nada más que hacer.

– Hablas como si el estar aquí fuera tu última opción – me ofendí. Ella se encogió de hombros a lo que reí.

Luego ambos comenzamos a preparar la cena. Algo sencillo para terminar rápido ya que no teníamos mucha paciencia para algo más elaborado.

A la media hora después, Bella bajó hasta la cocina después de haberse duchado y cambiado de ropa.

– ¿Tienes hambre? – le pregunté.

– Algo – sonrió con una mueca graciosa.

– Ya lo creo. Después de todo en ese hospital no te alimentan muy bien que digamos – dijo Alice distraída colocando el servicio en la mesa.

Después de que Bella riera por el comentario de Alice, serví la comida y los tres nos sentamos a cenar.

Tratando de interpretar la escena en la que me encontraba, sentía una especia de rareza hacia ella. Por lo general la casa estaba siempre vacía ya que vivía solo aquí y cuando quería compartir con mi familia siempre iba a casa de mis padres. Aunque ellos venían a visitarme de vez en cuando, era distinto en estos momentos, ya que sabia que una persona se quedaría en esta casa aparte de mí y eso era extraño e inusual, ya que ni siquiera Tanya se quedaba a dormir acá.

– Entonces, ¿vendrá seguido? – le pregunté a Alice ya que no quería que Bella quedara mucho tiempo sola.

– Trataré de hacerlo, ya que los preparativos de la boda me tomaran tiempo y realmente no se si pueda en realidad.

– Pero, si quieres puedo ayudarte, Alice – le respondió Bella.

– ¿En verdad? – le preguntó Alice entusiasmada.

– Por supuesto. Haz hecho mucho por mi, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarte en lo que sea, mas aun en tu boda. Realmente será un placer.

– ¡No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, Bella! – Alice se lanzó por encima de la mesa a abrazar a Bella – No es como si no pudiera hacerlo sola pero nunca está demás un poco de ayuda extra, considerando que Rose vive en Chicago.

– No hay problema, en verdad – dijo Bella.

– Bueno, supongo entonces que asunto arreglado. Así Bella no pasará tanto tiempo sola, considerando que yo no estaré mucho en casa.

– Te preocupas demasiado, hermano – Alice rodó los ojos – Hablas de Bella como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

– No es eso a lo que me refiero – le contesté – Ella ha sido apenas dada de alta, podría surgir cualquier complicación.

– Oh, tienes razón. Lo siento – sonrió. Solo puse los ojos en blanco.

– Tampoco exageres tanto con la protección, Edward – intervino Bella un poco molesta – Tanto como lo hagas, volveré a sentirme asfixiada.

– Eres tu la que exageras, Bella – le reprochó Alice –. Edward solo está preocupado por ti – sonrió inquisitoriamente.

– ¿Me perdí de algo? – ¿A que diablos se refería Alice? Es decir, estaba preocupado, si, pero aun así…

– ¿Sobre que seria? – Conocía ese tono, ella estaba evitando el tema – ¿Te parece si mañana vamos de compras, Bella? – cambió de tema radicalmente.

– Oh, por supuesto que no – negué rápido – Bella descansará por lo menos en par de días. Luego si quieres salen de compras.

Alice sonrió para luego envolver a Bella en el tema de las compras, planificando que comprar exactamente.

Por mi parte volví a quedarme en silencio contemplando como Alice hablaba y hablaba sin parar y viendo también como Bella fruncía el seño a medida que Alice entraba en más detalle. Comenzaba a sospechar que el día que mi hermana y Bella salieran, seria una completa pesadilla, al menos para ella.

– Si llama Jasper, le dices que voy en camino a casa, ¿ok? – preguntó estando en el umbral de la puerta, colocándose su abrigo.

– Yo le digo – asentí – Conduce con cuidado, Alice. Recuerda, las calles son peligrosas.

– Si, hermanito. No es necesario tanto consejo – rió.

– Si, lo es – le contradije – Conduces como una loca en tu auto.

– No mas que tu – me sacó la lengua, para luego despedirse de Bella con un abrazo.

– No sabes cuanto me alegra que por fin estés fuera de ese hospital – escuché que le murmuró a lo que ella solo rió – Vendré pronto.

– Y saldremos de compras – le sonrió – Gracias por todo, Alice. Saluda a Jasper de mi parte.

– Lo haré – se acercó a mi – Nos vemos, Edward. No hagan nada malo – murmuró en mi oído. La miré con reproche y molesto.

– No digas tonterías, Alice – ella rió.

– Pronto verás que no son tonterías – antes de que volviera a responderle, ella se apresuró a salir de la casa y subir a su auto.

Después de verla partir, cerré la puerta para ir a la cocina y recoger los platos de la cena, pero al parecer alguien ya se me había adelantado.

– Bella, no es necesario – traté de hacer que dejara los platos a un lado pero se negó.

– Esta bien, no me importa – sonrió – Deja que lo haga yo, tu solo vete a cambiar o cualquier cosa que tengas que hacer.

Salí de la cocina suspirando y negando con la cabeza. Esa chica tiene serios problemas de terquedad y por supuesto aquello iba a cambiar. No la había traído hasta casa para que hiciera el trabajo de nana, eso era algo que ni iba a permitir.

Fui hasta mi habitación para ordenar mis cosas y tomar una ducha. Cuando había terminado, escuché que llamaban a la puerta así que rápidamente me puse una toalla cubriendo desde mi cintura para abajo y luego abrí la puerta.

Bella se quedó en silencio algo ruborizada, ahí me di cuenta de que le incomodó verme en toalla así que traté se cubrirme con la puerta.

– Lo siento – dijimos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que ambos riéramos.

Después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, Bella habló.

– Lo siento, no sabía que estuvieras ocupado – dijo casi en un murmuró y mirando sus pies.

– No hay problema – le respondí a falta de mas vocabulario – Dime, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

– No sé si Alice haya comprado un pijama, por eso vine a preguntarte.

– Estoy seguro que si lo hizo. Busca en el closet o si queda alguna bolsa con ropa dentro, lo más probable es que no haya alcanzado a guardarla.

– Gracias – me miró por primera vez – Y de nuevo… lo siento.

– No te preocupes – le sonreí.

Bella se fue a su habitación por lo que cerré la puerta. Después terminé de vestirme con solo un short y una camiseta para luego bajar a la sala. Necesitaba ver algo de televisión, además, todavía no era tan tarde como para irse a la cama.

Al rato después, Bella bajó ya duchada y vestida con su pijama. Le sonreí para que no se sintiera tan incomoda.

– ¿Quieres quedarte a ver televisión? – la invité a falta de ideas. Debía reconocerlo, la situación era algo incomoda y rara para ambos.

– No estaría mal – respondió con una sonrisa – Será un alivio ver televisión después de tanto tiempo.

Se sentó a mi lado para después enfocar su vista en la televisión. La dejé en un algún canal al azar en donde estaban dando una de esas seria de criminología y casos por resolver.

Ambos estábamos concentrados en el programa que veíamos, pero de a ratos no podía evitar mirar a Bella y notar de nuevo cuan extraña era la situación. Seguía mirándola hasta que un impulso se hizo presente en mí. Deseaba acercarme mas a ella para poder sentirla cerca, sentir su respiración algo agitada, quería saber que era lo que estaba pensando. Quería tocar su rostro con mis manos para que me mirase y así pudiera ver a través de sus ojos la respuesta a sus pensamientos. Era idiota, lo sabia, pero aun así no podía evitar querer aquello.

El bostezo de Bella me hizo sacar de mis estúpidas ensoñaciones y anhelos.

– Si tienes sueño, deberías ir a dormir – fruncí el seño. Si tenia sueño, ¿Por qué no iba a su habitación? ¿O es que acaso quería quedarse aquí…?

– Quiero terminar de ver este capitulo. Esta interesante – sonrió, pero pude ver que había algo más.

Asentí, ignorando mis pensamientos e intentos de deducciones.

La verdad, era gracioso ver como Bella trataba de mantenerse despierta. A veces cabeceaba cerrando los ojos para luego volverlos a abrir y sacudir su cabeza. Evitaba reír para que no se percatara de nada. Luego estaba viendo la televisión y no tengo idea en que momento y por que, Bella estaba apoyada en mi hombro, completamente dormida. Sonreí involuntariamente al verla. Sin percatarme de lo que hacia, la tenia envuelta entre mis brazos habiendo recostado su cabeza en mi pecho. Cuando el programa terminó, apagué el televisor y cargué a Bella entre mis brazos para dejarla en su habitación. La arropé ya que no quería que pescara un recriado y salí del cuarto sonriendo como idiota. No sabía el motivo.

Cuando ya estaba acostado en mi habitación pensaba mirando hacia el techo. Trataba de pensar y analizar mis reacciones cuando Bella estaba a mi lado. No era tan estúpido, sabia que Bella me hacia sentir de alguna manera especial, como si no pudiera evitar sentirme feliz cuando ella estaba cerca. Además, pensaba en las insinuaciones de Alice y lo que éstas querían decir. ¿Acaso me estaba enamorando? ¿Podía ser posible de que mi verdadero interés en Bella sea ese en vez de solo querer ayudarla como había creído en un principio? Haber, si hipotéticamente quisiera a Bella como un hombre quiere a una mujer, ¿Qué haría en ese caso? ¿Acaso iría y le diría todo? No podía ir y decirle "Bella, me gustas". Todo seria demasiado complicado considerando que ya ambos vivimos en la misma casa. Además, ¿Qué pasaría si esto incomodara a Bella hasta el punto de que quisiera irse de acá? No, eso no podía permitirlo. Simplemente no podía permitir que mis sentimientos – hipotéticamente hablando – hicieran que ella dejara a un lado mi ayuda y se marchara. No, definitivamente no podría.

* * *

**Primero, un miles de "sorry" ante la laaarga espera. Es decir, recien ayer al leer el review 'Irenewmp' me di cuenta de que habian pasado 4 meses sin actualizacion. En verdad, lo lamento. No es como si tuviera que hacer los capitulos ya que en este fic tengo listo hasta el capitulo 10, creo. vuelvo a pedir disculpas, lo siento de verdad chicas. No me habia percatado de todo el tiempo que las tuve sin actualizacion D:**

**Aparte de eso, les quiero agradecer por todos los comentarios. Es muy gratificante saber que hay gente que pierde el tiempo en leer tus tonteras (xd) y que se da el tiempo de comentar *O* Gracias por todos sus alertas, favoritos, comentarios, todo!**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo (: Esta vez si tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Nos vemos en la siguiente actu ! *_* **


	9. Capitulo 9: Perspectivas

**Disclairmer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida musa Stephenie Meyer, por lo que nada me pertenece, solo la historia en si y lo que hago con sus personajes. Esta prohibido cualquier tipo de copia o adapatación sin la autorización del autor._

* * *

**Capitulo 9:**** "Perspectivas"**

**POV Bella**

Me sentía de alguna manera… abrumada. Si, creo que esa era la palabra correcta. El porque, simple. No recordaba – me refería al ultimo mes en el que pasé en el hospital – haberme sentido mas abrumada que en estos instantes. La atención por parte de Edward y Alice podían llegar a ser verdaderamente sofocantes y no es que menospreciara su ayuda – estaba lejos de hacerlo –, solo me desagradaba que ellos pasaran la mayoría de su tiempo al pendiente de mí. Me sentía una carga, una intrusa que había llegado a sus vidas para solo complicarla y eso era exactamente lo que estaba siendo yo para ellos… la peor de las cargas. Trataba de disimular mi incomodidad frente a ellos pero a veces era prácticamente imposible. Varias veces les expresé mi incomodidad respecto a todo, pero tanto como Edward y Alice eran igual de tercos. En lo que respectaba a mi cuidado yo no tenia ni voz ni opinión en nada.

Bueno, tampoco quería seguir mortificándome más con el tema, así que mejor pensaba en cualquier otra cosa…

En lo que se refería a mi salud – aparte del extremo cuidado que Edward insistía en tener conmigo –, la verdad, no hay mucho que decir. Solo estaba tomando analgésicos diarios para los constantes dolores de cabeza que me afectaban. Los exámenes no habían revelado nada de gravedad por lo que Edward aseguraba que tan solo debía tratarse de estrés post-traumático, algo así. Según decía, yo aun no me acostumbraba por completo al drástico cambio en mi vida – aunque no recuerde mucho de cómo era antes –, además de estresarme por cosas totalmente innecesarias, eso según él, aunque claro, yo no tenía forma de rebatirlo. Él era el medico.

Por otra parte, Edward habia tenido una actitud algo recelosa en cuanto a las salidas constantes con Alice. Los preparativos para su boda ocupaban toda su agenda y por consiguiente la mía, ya que me había ofrecido a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera hacer y eso era lo menos que podía darle a cambio de tanta atención y ayuda que ella me brindaba. Y, a pesar de que no disfrutaba mucho las excursiones de compras, al menos pude llegar a conocer a Alice mucho mejor, hasta el punto de considerarla verdaderamente una amiga, la única amiga que tenia en esta etapa de "cero recuerdos". Era divertido salir con ella – a veces –. Su actitud efusiva y alegre era contagiosa. Hasta Edward hablaba de cuanto había adquirido yo parte de la personalidad de su hermana y creo que eso le alegraba, aunque pienso que mas le aliviaba el que yo dejara de insistir en negar de su ayuda y todo lo que respectaba a eso, pero bueno, si el era feliz, yo también lo era.

Agradecía al cielo el estar sola en estos momentos. Si alguien estuviera conmigo, lo mas seguro es que se hubiera percatado del vergonzoso sonrojo en mí al pensar en eso. Quiero decir, ¿acaso no podía ser más obvia? Me sorprende que Edward no se haya dado cuenta de mi infantil fascinación o admiración (en realidad no sé como llamarlo) hacia él. La verdad, me cuesta admitirlo, pero desde que supe que Edward y Tanya ya no estaban juntos, ahora me sentía algo mas animada y "esperanzada", por decirlo de alguna manera. ¡Si hasta Alice se daba cuenta de eso! Siempre hacia comentarios respecto a eso y mis intentos por desviar el tema eran realmente patéticos.

¡Agh! Además, ¡todo era tan complicado! Resultaba realmente frustrante no tener claro lo que realmente sentía Edward hacia mí. ¿Amor, cariño, agrado, compasión? ¿Qué era lo que sentía? ¡Por Dios! ¿Acaso no había un manual respecto a que hacer en estas situaciones? Tendría que improvisar, claro está. Pero si había algo que jamás planearía hacer, eso era decirle a él todo esto. Es decir, ¿Qué haría si solo hacia el ridículo y el no sentía nada más hacia mi que lastima y compasión? ¿Qué otro motivo habría para que el me trajera a vivir con él? Estaba todo claro en ese tema. Edward solo sentía lastima por mí, porque no tenia nada. Yo era su buena acción del día.

– Sabes que no me gusta que pienses eso – una voz totalmente conocida me sacó de mis pensamientos.

– No tienes idea de lo que estoy pensando. No lees mentes – le rebatí.

– ¿Quién dijo que no? – Sonrió pagado de si mismo – Además, no es necesario que haga eso. Basta con ver como frunces el seño para saberlo.

– ¿Así? – Asintió – Haber, ¿Qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando?

– Bella – dijo en tono serio – Lo hemos hablado una y otra vez. No es así como son las cosas. No pienses cosas que no son – su tono era de suplica. Recién ahí comprendí que en verdad le dolía que pensara aquello.

– No sé de lo que hablas – dije de todos modos.

– Lo sabes perfectamente y no necesito repetirlo – se acercó mas a mí – Te mortificas en vano.

– Hace más de un mes que me conoces y aun no entiendes que está en mi naturaleza hacer eso – rió levemente.

– De eso no cabe duda – volvió a reír – Pero lo que si sé, es que te aprecio mucho, Bella y si hago todo esto es porque realmente te quiero ayudar.

– Sientes lastima de mi – dije en un susurro bajando la mirada.

– No seas ridícula – levantó mi rostro con su dedo – Ya te lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir, te aprecio lo suficiente como para que me afecte que pienses eso. Además, somos amigos, ¿verdad?

– Si, lo somos.

Dije las palabras pero en realidad no lo sentía así. Aquel término se me hizo poco, insuficiente, como si no bastara para mí. Fue ahí que por primera vez tuve claro todo, como si faltaran aquellas palabras para armar el complicado puzzle en mi cabeza. En realidad me gustaba, sentía por el más que simple gratitud y agrado. Quería que Edward me viera más que como una "amiga". Aquella palabra de pronto se había vuelto un tabú en mi diccionario.

– ¿Bella? – sacudí mi cabeza tratando de despejarme. Aquella epifanía la dejaría para después.

– ¿Si? – alcé la vista. Edward me veía confuso.

– ¿En donde estabas? – sonrió divertido.

– Ah. Fui a dar una vuelta por ahí – murmuré. Él rió.

– Que rápido llegaste hasta Marte. Por suerte no demoraste en llegar – se burló. Rodé los ojos.

En eso se escuchó la cerradura de la puerta de entrada. No era necesario adivinar de quien se trataba. La única persona que tenia llaves de esta casa, aparte de Edward y yo, era Alice.

– ¡Hermano! ¡Cuñada! ¿Dónde están? – gritó aun cuando no terminaba de entrar. Rodé los ojos cuando escuché como me llamó.

– Alice, no soy tu cuñada – le dije una vez que la tuve en frente. Ella sonrió.

– Ah, pero Edward ya lo quisiera – enarcó una ceja.

– ¡Alice! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no digas tonterías? – le regañó este. Pude ver como se sonrojaba levemente. Me pregunto el por que…

– Haber, déjame recordar – dejó las bolsas que traía a un lado y comenzó a contar con los dedos – El jueves… sábado… domingo… – demoró unos segundos mas hasta que dijo – No tengo idea pero es divertido ignorarte – sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

– Bueno, ¿y cual es el motivo de tal inesperada visita?

– La verdad, quería raptarme a Bella unas cuantas horas – su mirada era de ruego. Edward todavía insistía en "reposo absoluto" – Hoy iré a ver mi vestido y el de Bella así que es totalmente necesario que vaya… por favor.

– Lo pides como si fuera un tirano – rodó los ojos – Tampoco soy el padre de Bella o algo por el estilo, así que si ella desea acompañarte que lo haga – terminó de decir sonriente, lo que trajo por consecuencia, el abrazo efusivo de Alice.

– ¡Te adoro hermano! – Lo besó en las mejillas mientras que él solo reía – ¡Vamos, Bella! La cita es a las tres.

Y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, estaba saliendo de la casa a rastras de Alice.

Los viajes con Alice solían ser abrumadores. Como ella solo hablaba y hablaba era constante que terminara perdiéndome la mitad de las palabras por mi falta de concentración. Pero hoy, estaba inusualmente – y extrañamente he de agregar – callada. Eso era algo de lo que preocuparse, ya que no era común ni mucho menos normal que Alice permaneciera callada por más de cinco minutos.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Alice? – pregunté al ver como su ceño se hacia mas pronunciado. Eso era indicio de que estaba pensando profundamente.

– Nada importante, solo pensaba – contestó distraídamente al cabo de unos segundos – Aun tengo tantas cosas que hacer – comenzó a hablar de pronto – La prueba del vestido, aun no se mandan las invitaciones, el cóctel aun no está confirmado… ¡Tantas cosas!

– Sabes que puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites – le hablé pausadamente, sintiéndome extrañada por su cambio de humor – Tanto como de las invitaciones y del cóctel me puedo encargar yo.

– Seria un verdadero alivio – respondió en un suspiro para luego agregar – Podría pedirle a Edward que te acompañe, ya que tendrá libres estos días.

– Eso seria estupendo – le dije aliviada de ver como le sacaba al menos algo de encima.

Continuó conduciendo en silencio el resto del trayecto.

**POV Edward**

Me sentía un completo idiota en estos momentos. No sabia porque, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que me pasaba, solo sabia que estaba siendo estúpido.

Bella llevaba poco más de una semana viviendo aquí lo que no había sido en absoluto problemático como lo pensé en un principio. Por supuesto que no pensaba en que tenerla aquí seria un problema, me refería a que si seria raro o un poco incomodo compartir ambos el mismo techo. Por suerte todo había estado bien.

Estaba algo distraído hoy. Aquello se había vuelto una costumbre. Pensaba en cuanto quería que acabase el día para poder volver a casa y descansar aunque sea unos momentos. Últimamente, dentro del hospital había mucho movimiento lo que hacia que la mayoría de los doctores tuvieran que doblegar sus turnos, incluyéndome en la lista. No es que me quejara de tener que quedarme – amaba mi trabajo -, sin embargo, siempre es agotador estar a veces hasta veinticuatro horas seguidas en el hospital. Había días en los que prácticamente no llegaba a casa, lo que obviamente era algo estresante.

A pesar de que hoy era mi día libre, tuve que acudir al hospital de todos modos por lo que la dichosa situación n de sobrecarga de trabajo. Por suerte no había demorado mucho y ya estaba de vuelta en casa, una casa completamente vacía y a oscuras. Eran más de las ocho de la noche y las chicas aun no volvían. Aquello no me sorprendió. Alice solía demorar horas y horas en aquel tipo de cosas que tenia que hacer hoy.

No me había dado cuenta, pero moría de hambre, así que me preparé una pizza y serví un poco de soda, para luego sentarme en el sofá a ver televisión. Al rato después, el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta anunciaba la llegada de aquel par.

– Hola – sonrió Bella dejando el par de bolsas que traía sobre el sofá de enfrente.

– Hola – miré detrás de ella – ¿Y Alice?

– Tuvo que irse de inmediato. Dijo que tenia algo con Jasper – frunció el seño – Así que solo… pasó a dejarme.

– Ah – murmuré – ¿Tienes hambre? – señalé la pizza.

– Si – se sentó rápidamente a mi lado y le di un trozo de pizza – Moría de hambre.

– ¿No pasaron a algún lugar a comer?

– Si, pero Alice mencionó algo de _"nada de calorías antes de la boda. Quiero que me entre el vestido", _así que solo comimos una ensalada – respondió mientras masticaba su pizza.

– Debió de haber sido una tortura todo eso – Reí. Eso era muy de Alice.

– Ajá – dijo mientras continuaba comiendo.

Nos quedamos viendo la televisión durante un rato, pero no era esto lo que quería hacer ahora. Tenía unas repentinas ganas de salir fuera, a tomar un poco de aire.

– ¿Quieres ir a ver una película? – le pregunté a Bella en un arranque de mi parte.

– ¿Al cine? – Asentí – Claro, donde más – murmuró para si, a lo que reí – ¿Pero que veremos?

– Mmm… no tengo idea – sonreí – En el cine podremos ver que es lo que están pasando, ¿te parece?

– Claro. Pero primero iré por un sweater y nos vamos.

– Ok. Te espero.

Luego de que bajara con un sweater azul en la mano y de que yo también buscara algo un poco más abrigador, ambos nos subimos a mi auto en dirección al centro de Port Angeles.

Mientras íbamos en el auto, ambos hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Desde opiniones de los temas que pasaban por la radio, hasta el loco día que pasó con Alice.

En momentos como este, me era más fácil darme cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía. Es decir, ¡era tan obvio! Me sentía bien estando junto a Bella. Era tan fácil poder hablar con ella de cualquier tema que no tenías que esforzarte en tratar de hacer que el tiempo que nos tomaba llegar fuera divertido. Aquello era totalmente natural. En otras ocasiones completamente contrarias, el silencio envolvía el ambiente, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos, pero resultaba ser un silencio totalmente agradable. No sentías la necesidad de rellenar aquellos espacios. Además de eso, disfrutaba mirarla de vez en cuando. Observar y analizar sus expresiones. Era divertido ver como a veces fruncía el seño al aparecer sin darse cuenta, o como sonreía sin motivo alguno o suspiraba muy bajo. Aunque no era para nada divertido cuando me atrapaba observándola. Siempre que lo hacia yo desviaba la vista avergonzado mientras que ella se reía de la situación.

– Llegamos – murmuré mientras me detenía a una cuadra del cine.

Bajé del auto, para rápidamente abrir la puerta del copiloto para que Bella bajase de este. Ella respondió con una sonrisa, para luego entrar al cine.

– ¿Qué hay de bueno? – preguntó una vez en frente de la pantalla en donde estaba la cartelera.

– No lo sé. Si quieres, puedes elegir la película.

– ¿En serio? – Asentí – ¿Qué te parece esta? – señaló un póster enorme en donde aparecía la silueta de una niña de fondo color damasco, creo.

– Esta bien – sonreí – Además, comienza en veinte minutos así que está perfecto

– Genial – sonrió.

– Espérame aquí. Iré a comprar las entradas – asintió, así que fui hacia donde debía comprarlas.

Luego de comprar las entradas, pensé que no estaría mal si compraba un par de golosinas, después de todo, era algo tradicional al ver una película. Así que compré un par de bebidas y unas palomitas gigantes.

– ¿Tú comerás todo eso? – preguntó al verme llegar.

– No. Es para ambos.

– Definitivamente no podré con todo eso – negó con la cabeza.

– Pues yo si – sonreí pagado de mi mismo – Vamos, creo que ya se puede entrar a la sala.

Como creía, pudimos entrar a la sala, así que buscamos unos buenos lugares para ver la película y nos sentamos. Le pasé su bebida a Bella y justo en ese instante comenzaron a pasar los comerciales o trailers que mostraban antes de la película. Luego de eso comenzó la película.

En realidad, no estaba prestando atención alguna a lo que estaba en la pantalla. Era mucho más interesante observar como Bella veía la película. En instantes se sobresaltaba cuando un personaje aparecía de pronto en pantalla, o se mordía las uñas en escenas de suspenso y cosas por el estilo. Hubo una ocasión, cuando se veía que el hombre subía rápidamente las escaleras, en que Bella sin pensarlo me sostuvo por la muñeca, victima de la ansiedad producida por la película. De inmediato observé su agarre sobre mí, sorprendido por lo agradable que era esto. Tambien sin pensarlo, sostuve su mano y froté con mi pulgar la superficie de su mano en un intento por calmarla. Avergonzada, me observó por lo que le sonreí, a lo que ella luego respondió.

Luego de que terminara la película, ambos salimos del cine sin decir absolutamente nada. Creo que se debía principalmente a mi para nada apropiado comportamiento, es decir, ¿Qué diablos pensaba cuando tomé su mano?

Evité suspirar. Siempre tenia que arruinarlo todo.

Antes de que pudiera seguir lamentándome, Bella se apresuraba a cruzar la calle por lo que ni siquiera se percató de que un auto estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Ni siquiera lo pensé dos veces cuando prácticamente salté para alcanzarla y jalarle por el brazo. Aunque lo hubiese preferido, no había tiempo ni oportunidad para ser delicado.

El auto tocó la bocina justo en el instante en que logré apartar a Bella.

– ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? – la observé, tratando de averiguar por mi mismo si le había pasado algo.

– S…si – murmuró a penas a causa del susto.

– ¿Estas segura? – insistí. Asintió – Por favor, ten más cuidado al cruzar la calle. Por poco y te atropella el auto.

– Lo siento. No iba muy concentrada en mí alrededor.

– De eso ya me percaté – sonrió avergonzada

– En verdad lo lamento, no tengo idea de lo que me pasó. Solo estaba ida – habló atropelladamente.

– Tranquila. Solo ten mas cuidado, como ya te lo pedí.

– Claro.

Se quedó en silencio, para luego mirar hacia abajo. Fue recién ahí que me di cuenta de que todavía sostenía su mano.

– Lo siento – murmuré guardando mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta.

– No te preocupes. Lo hiciste para detenerme y te agradezco por ello – sonrió dulcemente.

– Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos pronto. Ya es suficientemente tarde.

– ¿Irnos? – Frunció el seño – Quería dar un paseo. No conozco nada de por aquí, ¿lo recuerdas? – hizo un atractivo puchero. Lo pensé unos segundos.

– Está bien. Pero no demoraremos mucho, ¿de acuerdo? – Asintió sonriente – ¿Hacia donde quieres ir?

– No lo sé – se encogió de hombros – Como dije hace poco, no conozco por aquí, así que serás mi guía turístico – sonrió ampliamente.

– De acuerdo. Iremos hacia el parque.

Luego de que asintiera feliz, comenzamos a caminar hacia el parque que había en el centro de Port Angeles. No era tan grande como el de Seattle, pero de todas formas era agradable estar un tiempo en él.

No demoramos mucho en llegar, ya que como todo aquí, el parque estaba a unas cuantas cuadras del cine. Cuando por fin estuvimos en él, nos sentamos en una de las bancas del mismo.

– ¿Vienes acá con frecuencia? – preguntó Bella interrumpiendo el silencio nocturno.

– De pequeño solía venir, pero ahora ya casi nunca – recordé las tardes que solíamos pasar por aquí, junto a mis padres y hermanos.

– Es muy tranquilo y hermoso. Me gusta – sonrió – Excelente recomendación, señor guía.

– Gracias, señorita turista – ambos reímos.

Sentí como Bella temblaba levemente por el frío.

– Está muy helado – comencé a sacarme la chaqueta – Ponte esto.

– No, así está bien – se ruborizó levemente.

– Bella, si no lo haces, regresaremos ahora mismo.

– Ok, señor mandón – suspiró, para luego ponerse la chaqueta.

– ¿Ves? No era tan difícil decir que si – sonreí pagado de mi mismo.

– Solo accedí porque en verdad me gusta estar aquí.

– No te quedaba opción alguna – rodó los ojos.

Luego suspiró, para hablar nuevamente.

– ¿Te importa? – preguntó de pronto, refiriéndose a si me importaba que se apoyara en mi hombro.

– En lo absoluto – sonreí, haciéndole ver que no era problema. Me devolvió la sonrisa para luego acomodarse en mí.

Debía admitirlo. Estar de esta forma se sentía demasiado bien, más que bien, más que cualquier palabra que se me pudiera ocurrir. Aunque sonara cursi, todo el ambiente y la situación era demasiado perfecta, demasiado agradable. Estaba cómodo en este momento y no tenia la mas mínima intención de moverme, al igual que lo parecía pensar Bella, ya que se hacia quedado en su lugar desde que terminó de hablar.

Sopesaba nuevamente la posibilidad de que admitiera lo que en realidad estaba comenzando a sentir. Aunque en realidad aun no tenía muy claro que era lo que en realidad sentía. Es decir, sabía que me agradaba Bella, me gustaba tener su compañía en casa, estar con ella, hablar con ella… ¿pero en realidad era solo eso? A estas alturas, estaba seguro de que no era solo eso. Si no, ¿porque me importaría tanto lo que le pasara? O, ¿Por qué no dejaba de estar al pendiente de lo que hacia? Si de algo estaba completamente seguro, era de que lo sentía hacia ella no era un simple cariño de amigo, sabia que había algo mas, pero lo que no sabia era cuan fuerte o profundo era de lo que iba todo esto. ¿Solo me gustaba o me estaba enamorando?

– ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? – le pregunté al notar de que esta vez, si era demasiado tarde. Suspiró.

– Si, ahora así.

Me levanté y le tendí una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. En ese momento tuve la necesidad de sentir su mano siempre con la mía, no soltarla jamás. Era algo que antes nunca había sentido

La solté antes de que hiciera algo demasiado estúpido y nos encaminé hacia donde había estacionado el auto.

* * *

**Jo! El primer POV de Bella. ¿Qué tal? Cortito, pero lo principal fue que daba a conocer un poco lo que pasa por la cabeza de Bella con todo esto del accidente y su vida de "cero recuerdos".**

**Emm... oh,si! Perdón por el retraso. Lo sé, es algo que han venido escuchando los 8 ó 7 capitulos pero admito que me cuesta evitar demorar tanto, asi que disculpen aquello u.u**

**¿Qué más? Ah, este es el último capitulo que tengo listo, asi que la proxima actu creo que demorará un poco más /: De cualquier manera, el capitulo 10 está casi listo asi que ahi veremos.**

**Aparte, gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc *O* Si quieren que su querida autora (aqui escribiendo) sea más feliz, dejenle más reviews (: Y si son de criterio amplio y disfrutan de las fics categoria M, pasen por mi otro fic "Juegos de Seducción". En lo personal, creo que es una buena historia (:**

**En fin! Saludos a todas, espero estén bien. Se cuidan. Bye *O***


	10. Capitulo 10: Burbujas Personales

**Disclairmer:**_ Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra querida musa Stephenie Meyer, por lo que nada me pertenece, solo la historia en si y lo que hago con sus personajes. Esta prohibido cualquier tipo de copia o adapatación sin la autorización del autor. (le doy color B:)_

* * *

**Capitulo 10:**** "Burbujas personales"**

**POV Edward**

El trayecto a casa había sido completamente silencioso. Era raro que ninguno de los dos hablara, por muy prolongado que llegase a ser el tiempo en que meditábamos cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Sabía que era mejor así. Estaba completamente seguro de que si abría la boca, diría cualquier clase de estupidez.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya estaba estacionándome en la entrada de la casa. Después de entrar, cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, limitándonos a decir un simple _"buenas noches". _

Algo extraño había sucedido, pero ninguno se percataba de lo que era, sin embargo, sabíamos que había sido importante.

Esa noche dormí algo inquieto. No había soñado nada malo, pero las sensaciones que había detrás de cada sueño eran extrañas. Sentía la necesidad de algo, pero no sabia de que. Al igual de que sentía que había algo que sabia, algo obvio que estaba frente a mí, pero no lo notaba… no lo sé. Ya estaba creyendo que aquello había sido de lo más incoherente que había experimentado en mi vida.

Pasaron un par de días y las cosas habían transcurrido de lo más normal, bueno, a excepción de la actitud de Alice. Como su boda ya estaba pronto a realizarse su histeria se hacia mas grande. Bella prácticamente no estaba en todo el día solo por ayudar a Alice.

Hoy era el ensayo de la boda, por lo que Alice corría de arriba para abajo por la casa de mis padres. Yo estaba aquí como apoyo. Llevaría a Alice y Bella al restauran en donde cenaríamos con el resto de la familia y un par de amigos de los novios.

– ¿Sabes? Es más fácil cuando tiene que arreglar a alguien mas – comentó Bella a mi lado, ya que también esperaba a Alice –. Lo agotador es cuando se trata de ella. Nunca está conforme.

Reí por su comentario porque entendía de antemano a lo que se refería Bella. Si así era hoy, no quería ni imaginar como seria mañana. Por suerte, la novia y la dama de honor están aparte del novio y sus amigos. Al menos no tendría que soportar la histeria de Alice.

No respondí al comentario de Bella ni mucho menos la observé temiendo hacer algo inapropiado y no era para menos. El deslumbramiento por el cual había sido absorbido en cuando la vi bajar las escaleras había sido impresionante, por no mencionar además vergonzoso para ver desde fuera. Bella usaba un elegante y algo corto vestido negro sin tirantes, en el cual se veía demasiado hermosa para cualquier ser humano. Acostumbraba a verla vestir de manera casual y sencilla, lo que no había ayudado en nada a tratar de disimular algo mi mirada sobre ella. Sabía que la había hecho incomodar cuando un tenue rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas, pero por alguna razón no había desviado la mirada de mí. Al menos eso fue un alivio.

La risa de Alice me había hecho volver a la realidad de que no estábamos solos y es que por un momento lo sentí así de verdad. Para mi no estaba mas que Bella y yo, nadie mas. Aunque la risa de mi hermana no duró mucho, ya que al parecer había recordado algo por lo que subió corriendo las escaleras.

– Alice, la novia acostumbra a llegar tarde el día de la ceremonia, no el del ensayo – le grité desde abajo, en donde esperábamos al pie de la escalera.

– ¡Ya voy! – respondió aun desde arriba.

Suspiré.

Jasper ya debería de estar en el restauran y Alice aun no bajaba. Por otra parte, mis padres habían salido desde hacia rato junto a los padres de Jasper, Adam y Marie Hale. Ellos habían llegado desde California hacia un par de semanas, ya que vivían allí, pero como querían disfrutar de sus vacaciones decidieron llegar antes de la boda.

De pronto los ruidos de un par de tacones bajando por la escalera de madera retumbaron en el ambiente, anunciado por fin que Alice ya estaba lista.

– Okey, es hora de irnos – sonrió como si no fuera ella la causante de nuestro retraso.

– Eso mismo dije yo hace media hora. Pero cierta persona estaba demasiado histérica como para escuchar.

– Aun no terminaba de arreglarme. ¿Cómo querías que te pusiera atención si no encontraba mi mascara de pestañas? – colocó ambas manos en su pequeña cintura.

– Lo siento, no sabia cuan importante era lo que estabas haciendo – estaba molesto por culpa de Alice. Siempre nos hacia perder el tiempo.

– No me hables así – respondió Alice aun más molesta. ¡Como no! – Tu no tienes idea de lo complicado y delicado de las cosas que debía hacer y…

– Chicos basta – intervino Bella, acostumbrada a nuestras "pequeñas discusiones" – Nada ganan con discutir salvo retrasarnos mas. No es el momento para esto.

Suspiré tratando de calmarme. Bella tenia razón, no era el momento más adecuado para discusiones de hermanos.

– Tienes razón, Bella – le dijo Alice sonriendo forzadamente – Bueno, nos vamos.

– Espera un momento – Bella nos detuvo a ambos moviendo las manos.

– ¿Ahora qué? – le preguntó Alice entre molesta y confundida.

– Primero lo primero, lo que en este momento sería que se saluden y abracen como hermanos. Nada de enojos – entrecerró los ojos, dándole seriedad a su petición.

– Bella, ahora no. ¡Llegaremos tarde! – Alice hizo un puchero como la pequeña que aparentaba ser. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Bella me interrumpió.

– Edward, cállate. Ahora ambos, dense la mano o no dejaré salir a ninguno de los dos, mucho menos a ti, Alice. Y no estoy bromeando.

Miré a Alice para ver si ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo lo estaba en estos momentos. Era la primera vez que Bella hablaba con aquel tono autoritario y obviamente tomaba a cualquiera desprevenido.

Alice hizo una rara y graciosa mueca de contrariedad. Yo en cambio, tratando de no reírme le ofrecí mi mano en lo que ella apenas respondió. Bella carraspeó tan falsamente como los músculos de Emmett, por lo que para no prolongar más la tortura de Alice, la abracé fuertemente.

– Ya, ¡basta! – dijo apenas tratando de zafarse – Ahora vayámonos, por favor.

– Por supuesto – le dijo Bella sonriendo como si ella no nos hubiera retrasado aun mas.

Reí sin poder controlarme mientras seguía al par de mujeres que debía soportar.

Si ayer pensaba que la tenia difícil al tener que lidiar con Alice, me equivocaba. Hoy era cien veces peor. Todo era un completo desastre, claro, sin mencionar la histeria en que Alice sumergía a todo el mundo. Daba instrucciones a los de banquetearía mientras corría como loca por la casa. Le decía a todo el mundo lo que tenían que hacer, incluyendo a la familia, se arreglaba para la ceremonia. No tenia la menor idea del porque había contratado maquilladores si ella iba a terminar haciendo su trabajo de todos modos.

Anoche, cuando habíamos vuelto de la cena de ensayo, Alice le había ordenado a todo el mundo estar presente a las once de la mañana, siendo que la ceremonia comenzaba a las seis de la tarde. Ridículo.

Les había dado a cada integrante una tarea. Rose y Bella debían ayudarla en lo que respectaba al vestuario de todo el mundo, ya que ellas serian las damas de honor. Era increíble que Alice haya elegido la ropa de todos para hoy, hasta la de mis padres. Según decía a los hombres les había tocado fácil ya que solo debíamos preocuparnos del traje y lucir bien, mientras que ellas debían cerciorarse del vestido, maquillaje, peinados, etc. No tenia ningún interés en conocer todo lo que hacia. Como decía, se suponía que el trabajo de los hombres de la casa era fácil, pero ella no estaba contando con los arreglos de último minuto, como la organización del banquete, donde iban los invitados, y esas cosas. Papá y yo estábamos en eso, mientras que Emmett paseaba y jugaba por los alrededores, como el inmaduro que siempre ha sido, aunque de todas formas no podía hacer nada, ya que Alice le había prohibido estrictamente que se acercara a cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con la boda, incluyendo la cocina y los regalos.

Suspiré irritado mientras aun trataba de anudarme la corbata. Nunca había podido hacerlo a la perfección. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que usaba traje, ya que la mayoría de las veces vestía de manera informal. Las ocasiones especiales se las reservaba a mamá. Ella era la que aun se preocupaba de que yo luciera bien.

– ¿Problemas con la corbata? – la voz de Bella desde el umbral de mi antigua habitación interrumpió mi ajetreo mental.

– Nunca consigo arreglarla bien – respondí mientras seguía tirando de la corbata –. Esme es quien se encarga de esto.

– Antes que todo, debo agregar que aquello es tierno y preocupante – comentó con una sonrisa de burla en el rostro.

– Claro, búrlate. Todo porque tu nunca has tenido que usar de estas – le di vuelta a la derecha a una parte de la corbata pero el nudo se desarmó – ¡Me rindo! Me quedaré así de todos modos.

– Déjame ayudarte – dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a mí y tomaba la corbata –. De nada sirve darle vueltas y vueltas si no sabes cuando hay que hacerlo.

– Perdón, pero reprobé el curso de anudar corbatas en secundaria – rodó los ojos pero sin perder la sonrisa.

– Listo – sonrió satisfecha – ¿Ves cuan sencillo era?

– Sencillo para ti que no tienes que usarla – sonreí como respuesta a su sonrisa.

Bella se alejó unos centímetros de mí, evaluándome con la mirada. Me sentí cohibido.

– Te ves guapo – agregó con una sonrisa y un tenue rubor.

– ¿Y eso es una sorpresa? – pregunté con fingida incredulidad.

– Engreído – le escuché murmurar.

– Gracias – sonreí – ¿Y tu cuando te pondrás el vestido que Alice te escogió? – mordió su labio inferior. Había aprendido que lo hacia cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

– A decir verdad, lo he estado evitando – admitió con una sonrisa culpable –. He tratado de no toparme con Alice ayudando en la cocina.

– Todo con tal de no arreglarte – agregué.

– Todo con tal de no usar aquel… vestido – un escalofrío la recorrió, como si estuviéramos hablando de algo sumamente terrible.

– Es inevitable. De todos modos tendrás que ponértelo y mientras mas demores, mayor será el enfado de Alice – le advertí.

– Prefiero arriesgarme – sonrió como si su plan funcionara – A lo mejor se olvida de mí y puedo usar lo que yo quiera.

– Créeme, aunque tuviera que detener todo en medio de la ceremonia, te haría usar mi vestido – Bella abrió enormemente los ojos al escuchar la voz de Alice. Sonreí divertido – Isabella, sube ahora mismo.

– Pero Alice, estoy ayudando en la cocina – le respondió con ojos suplicantes. Yo estaba tratando de contener la risa.

– Yo te veo aquí, no en la cocina – le respondió indiferentemente – Ahora, sube – su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas. Alice estaba realmente molesta.

– Esta bien – murmuró Bella al tiempo que salía de la habitación.

– Tú – me habló mi hermana con el mismo tono que usó en Bella –. Ya que estas listo, ve a ayudar a papá.

– Si, mi general – esbocé un saludo militar y bajé antes de que Alice me arrojará el secador de pelo que sostenía en una mano.

Cuando bajé, pude divisar a papá desde lejos dando indicaciones a las personas que llevaban las sillas. Me acerqué para ver si necesitaba de mi ayuda.

– ¿Estresado? – le pregunté casualmente una vez que estuve a su lado.

– Como no te lo imagines – suspiró a la vez que se pasaba una mano por la frente.

– ¿Te ayudo en algo? – le ofrecí.

– Estoy bien – respondió rápidamente con una leve sonrisa – Ve a ayudar a tu madre. Está como loca intentando llevar los arreglos de flores al jardín.

– ¿Dónde está? – intenté buscarla con la mirada pero no se veía cerca.

– Está en el patio delantero. Al menos ahí la vi la última vez.

– Okey. Te veo luego.

– Si, si – respondió distraídamente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia quien sabe donde.

Fui hacia el patio delantero en busca de Esme, como mi padre me había sugerido. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, ¿en donde se había metido el resto del mundo? Es decir, solo había visto a Alice y a papá, pero no tenia idea de donde estaban Emmett, Rose, Jasper o mi misma madre. ¿Qué les había dado por desaparecer justo ahora?

– ¡Mamá! – le llamé una vez que por fin la encontré. Me sonrió como era típico en ella – Papá dijo que necesitas ayuda con eso – le indiqué el arreglo que trataba de cargar.

– A decir verdad, si – suspiró igual de agotada que papá –. No encontraba a nadie que pudiera ayudarme y por otro lado no quería ensuciar el vestido.

– No te preocupes, lo llevo yo – le arrebaté las flores.

– Ten cuidado de no ensuciar el traje, Edward. No hay tiempo para cambios de última hora.

– Lo sé.

Rápidamente llevé todos los arreglos hacia la "carpa" que habían instalado en el patio trasero para la ceremonia, también aproveché de acomodarlos según las indicaciones de mi madre.

– ¿Y tu hermana? – preguntó cuando nos dirigíamos hacia la casa.

– Debe de estar arreglando a Bella y terminando de arreglarse a ella misma – sonreí recordando la escena anterior –. De seguro está hecha un caos.

– Y no es para menos. Después de todo, se casa – mamá sonrió con nostalgia.

– No te pondrás a llorar ahora, ¿verdad? – bromeé, tratando de hacerla reír.

– No, pero ya verás dentro de unas horas – rió levemente.

– Hey, ahora que lo recuerdo… ¿En dónde están Rose, Emmett y Jasper?

– Jasper, como es debido está en su casa con sus padres. Tu hermano está ayudando a ordenar las cosas para la recepción aunque con mucho cuidado – reí por eso. Nadie olvidaría cuando rompió la mesa el día de su boda jugando fútbol americano con Jasper –, mientras que Rose ayuda a tu hermana.

– Que extraño. No he visto a nadie siendo que todo el mundo en realidad esta en casa – murmuré mas para mi mismo.

– Se lógico, Edward – me dijo mamá –. Todo el mundo corre de un lado a otro. No creo que veas a nadie en una habitación por más de un minuto.

– Tienes razón – le respondí de acuerdo con ella.

– Iré a ver si está todo listo en la cocina – dijo de pronto –. Termina de arreglarte porque ya falta poco para que la ceremonia comience.

– Pero mamá, estoy listo – me señalé a mi mismo.

– Tu cabello – dijo mientras pasaba su mano tratando de peinarlo.

– Bien sabes que es imposible – le recordé.

– Si – suspiró –. Ni siquiera hoy.

– Ni un poquito.

Sonriendo y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Esme se fue hacia la cocina, tal y como había dicho.

El resto de la tarde fue un poco más soportable. Quizás fue porque ya estaba todo listo o porque Alice estaba demasiado ocupada como para seguir gritándole a todo el mundo. Quien sabe. Lo bueno fue que pude aburrirme vagando por la casa tratando de encontrar algo que hacer o simplemente viendo como todo había quedado decorado. Había que darle crédito a la familia, sobre todo a Alice. La casa había quedado irreconocible, en el buen sentido, claro.

– ¡Edward! – me giré al escuchar la voz de mi madre –. Jasper y sus padres ya están aquí. Ve a decirle a Alice que ya todo está listo.

– Enseguida – le respondí.

De seguro Alice estaba en su habitación, después de todo ahí es donde tiene todo su arsenal. Así que subí los dos pisos que me faltaban para llegar hasta ahí.

– Alice, ¿puedo entrar? – la única razón por la que llamé antes, es porque sabia que ella me mataría si no le avisaba, sobre todo hoy.

– ¿Quién es? – le oí gritar. Rodé los ojos. Como si no reconociera mi voz.

– Edward, ¿quién más?

– Pasa, pero cierra la puerta cuando lo hagas.

– No entiendo porque tanto misterio. Jasper te verá de todos modos – le dije mientras cerraba la puerta.

– No hasta que comience la ceremonia – sonrió mientras Rose terminaba de colocarle el velo sobre la cabeza.

– ¿Emmett? – preguntó Rose.

– Debe de estar por ahí en algún lugar aburriéndose. Como todo está listo, Esme le prohibió tocar cualquier cosa.

– Era de suponer – rió.

– ¿Y a que venias? – habló Alice.

– Ah, si. Mamá dijo que te avisara que tu pronto a ser marido ya llegó con tus suegros.

– ¡Jasper! – Chilló mientras corría hacia la puerta en donde se detuvo abruptamente – Cálmate, Alice. No hasta la ceremonia – se repitió así misma. A lo que Rose y yo no pudimos evitar reír.

– ¿Y Bella? – pregunté al percatarme que no estaba con ellas.

– Tu querida protegida debe estar colocándose el vestido en la otra habitación – respondió Rose.

– ¿Protegida? – enarqué una ceja.

– Ya sabes – hizo ademán con la mano, restándole importancia. Reí.

– Será mejor que baje pronto. Las veo luego – ambas asintieron.

Una vez abajo, le ayudé a mamá a recibir a los invitados, que uno a uno fueron llenando la estancia en donde se realizaría la ceremonia de la boda. Aunque resultaba algo agotador indicar a cada uno sus lugares, pronto ya habíamos casi acabado. Los asientos ubicados frente al altar ya estaban casi todos ocupados, por lo que todo empezaría en algunos minutos más.

Después de terminar hasta el ultimo detalle inconcluso, mamá nos indicó a Emmett y a mi que debíamos ocupar nuestros lugares al lado de Jasper, puesto que los dos hacíamos de padrinos, así como Rose y Bella ocuparían el suyo a un lado de Alice. Por su parte, mamá estaría sentado en primera fila junto a los padres de Jasper y una vez que mi padre terminara de escoltar a Alice, el se sentaría junto a ella.

El comienzo de la marcha nupcial hizo que todos quedaran en silencio. Papá y Alice hacían acto de presencia, el primero sonriendo orgulloso y la segunda luciendo la sonrisa de felicidad mas genuina que había visto hasta el momento. Pero lo que me dejó sin aliento fue ver a Bella quien venia detrás de Alice por el pasillo.

¡Bella lucia hermosa! Es decir, no es como si se viera mal todos los días – por supuesto que no –, sino que esta vez su belleza realmente podía impactar a cualquiera. Su vestido azul se ajustaba perfectamente su cuerpo, haciendo más notorio este, mientras que las tiras y escote que llevaba permitían ver más de su cuello y piel. Su cabello estaba peinado en ondas que caían por sus hombros y la hacían ver aun más hermosa, mientras que el poco de maquillaje que llevaba le quedaba perfecto.

Al mirarla a los ojos me percaté de que me había pillado observándola. Sonreí avergonzado a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa y un tenue rubor.

Con delicadeza mi padre puso la mano de Alice sobre la de Jasper quien sonriente y con un brillo intenso en los ojos la recibió, para luego sentarse junto a mi madre, mientras que Rose y Bella se situaban a un lado de Alice en el altar.

El resto de la ceremonia transcurrió normalmente y con normal me refería a las palabras del sacerdote, el llanto de las madres de los novios, la sonrisa de orgullo y nostalgia en los padres, aun mas las sonrisas de todo el mundo, sobre todo la de los novios, que parecían estar sumergidos en su propia burbuja personal, desconociendo todo a su alrededor. De pronto sentí un poco de envidio por ello.

Después del beso de los novios y los aplausos, todo el mundo pasó a la estancia de la casa que había sido preparada para la recepción. Los novios hicieron todas las cosas que se hacen en las bodas como la cosa de la liga, el ramo, cortar la torta, etc. Además del primer vals de los novios, donde después aproveché de bailar con mi hermana.

– Mírate. Ya eres toda un señora – le dije mientras fingía limpiarme unas lagrimas. Rodó los ojos.

– Ya deberías pensar en hacer lo mismo, Edward – habló de pronto seria –. Que tu hermana menor se case antes que tu debe de ser vergonzoso – se burló.

– Por mi no hay apuro – le resté importancia –. Tengo bastante tiempo.

– Tienes tiempo y a la chica indicada, sin embargo, pierdes ambas – entrecerré los ojos mirándola.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté.

– Oh, vamos. No es como si nadie se diera cuenta de que Bella te gusta – abrí los ojos sorprendido.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Edward, babeas todo el tiempo por ella. Incluso en mi boda le prestas mas atención a ella que a mi – rió divertida –. Te vi como la mirabas hace un rato en el altar.

– No digas tonterías, Alice – sacudí la cabeza. Aquello no tenia sentido.

– Si fueran tonterías, Bella no estaría viviendo ahora contigo – murmuró en tono despreocupado.

– Sabes porque lo hice. No busques dobles intenciones a lo que hago – enarcó una ceja.

– Como sea, yo solo te lo estaba recordando – sonrió –. En serio, Edward. Te digo esto porque te quiero y quiero verte feliz, como yo.

– Lo sé, Alice – dije admitiendo mas de lo que creía.

Alice y yo continuamos bailando hasta que Emmett nos interrumpió.

– Es mi turno de bailar con la enana – me separó bruscamente de ella como era típico en él. Puse los ojos en blanco.

– No me digas así – le regañó Emmett mientras lo golpeaba en el hombro –. No soy una niña. Musculoso descerebrado – murmuró.

Reí, mientras me apartaba de esos dos.

Estuve un rato dando vueltas de un lugar a otro, saludando a viejos conocidos, familiares, amigos, etc. También bailé un rato con mi madre y Rose, pero con quien realmente deseaba bailar era con Bella, pero no la veía por ninguna parte. Lo mas seguro era que estuviera un poco apartada de todo. Y justamente estaba apartada, porque la encontré a un pie de la escalera, sola mientras sostenía una copa con champagne.

– ¡Aquí estas! – Le dije cuando por fin estuve a un lado de ella –. ¿Por qué no estas bailando como el resto del mundo?

– Yo no bailo – respondió negando con la cabeza.

– ¿Cómo que no? – volvió a negar –. Todo el mundo baila, inclusive aunque ni ellos mismos se den cuenta – sonreí cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

– ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?

– Ven – respondí simplemente tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia donde estaba todo el mundo.

– Edward, te dije que no bailo – habló con un poco de animo.

– Pues te obligaré entonces – sonrió mientras que por tercera vez negaba con la cabeza

La canción que sonaba en este momento era tranquila y lenta, así que no era necesario que Bella se preocupara tanto, después de todo, solo nos estábamos meciendo al ritmo de la música.

– ¿Ves? No era tan difícil – le sonreí a lo que ella respondió con otra sonrisa.

– No, no mucho – respondió.

Por mero impulso tomé ambos brazos de Bella para que cruzasen por mi cuello, mientras que yo la sostenía por la cintura. Se sentía bien estar de esta forma.

Vi que Bella volvió a ruborizarse.

Continuamos bailando como todo el mundo. De pronto ya no me apetecía moverme mas, sino mas bien estar de esta forma con Bella, no me importaba la música, la gente alrededor, el lugar, solo quería estar así con Bella. Cuando pensé en ello, las palabras de Alice hicieron eco en mi mente y la verdad de hizo mas clara frente a mi. Porque en realidad me gustaba Bella, quizás era más que gustar, no lo sabía con exactitud, pero lo que si sabía es que Bella era alguien especial, alguien con quien deseaba más que compartir una charla formal o una broma. La quería para estar con ella así como ahora, juntos, que no quedara ni un solo milímetro de distancia entre nuestros cuerpos, tenerla tan cerca como fuera posible, respirar su aliento, mirar sus ojos, sentir su respiración cerca de mi… besarla.

Observé su rostro por primera vez desde que comenzamos a bailar. Ella me miró también. Pude apreciar sus particulares facciones de cerca, aquellos ojos color chocolate que te invitaban a fundirte en ellos, aquellos que expresaban miles de emociones a la vez pero que aun no entendía. La sentí respirar agitadamente y me pregunté como se sentiría respirar de su mismo aire, sentirla aun mas cerca.

Sin darme cuenta me estaba acercando más y más a su rostro. La observaba tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por su mente pero ella solo me devolvía la mirada sin apartarse ni un solo centímetro. ¿Acaso ella esperaba que me acercara más? ¿Quería ella que siguiera acercándome? ¿O simplemente esperaba que me detuviera y volviera a mi posición inicial?

De forma totalmente involuntaria mi mano se posó en su mejilla, admirando el adorable rubor que aparecía. Ella era hermosa, más que hermosa, de eso no había duda. Me acerqué un poco más, hipnotizado por sus ojos, sus labios, su rubor… su todo. Aquel impulso de meses atrás en donde quería besarla volvió a aparecer pero con mayor intensidad. Quería hacerlo, quería hacerlo ahora. Quería saber como se sentiría posar mis labios sobre los suyos, sentir su textura… quería besarla.

Armándome de una valentía de la que me desconocía poseedor, me incliné para por fin besarla. En un principio solo me mantuve quieto para ver como lo recibiría Bella, pero fue ella misma quien comenzó a mover sus labios para que el beso continuara. Aunque me sorprendió – sinceramente, pensaba que me apartaría de un golpe – imité sus movimientos. En ese momento fue que por fin lo tuve claro.

En verdad _quería_ a Bella.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? e.e ¡Por fin el ansiado beso! Primero, lamento haberlas hecho esperar tanto. Me matarán cuando les diga que el capitulo tiene por lo menos un mes de acabado pero por cosas del destino y de mi alzheimer avanzado no lo había subido antes B: Ya saben... la edad. Con eso de que cumplí 16 en Agosto (*-*) Pero, deberían sentirse suertudas, porque en el foro en el que lo había publicado primero aun no está este capitulo, así que siéntanse como en una 'premiere'.**

**Hablando sobre el capitulo, obviamente no lo dejaré hasta ahi (suelo saltarme partes asi B: ), asi que escribiré mas acerca del ultimo momento del capitulo de ahora. No soy tan mala 77 **

**Tengo ánimos de contarles mi vida B: Bueno, aqui (Chile xd) estamos de fiesta (que entrete - sarcasmo por si acaso). En realidad no me gustan mucho las Fiestas Patrias (no soy anti patriota ¬¬) solo no soporto las altas temperaturas de estas fechas y el olor a asado que hay donde quiera que vayas (¡Mi cabello!). Además, me aburro como monja si no fuera por el pc, mas encima, a los del Congreso se les ocurre cerrarme el comercio por 4 dias enteros ¬¬ Es decir, ¡¿qué me queda por hacer si no es estar en el pc? Si, que entretenido, 200 años, ¡woow! En verdad estoy feliz por eso, pero sufro de cambios de humor a medida que escribo, ¿se dieron cuenta? Además, me las doy de "cupido arregla problemas matrimoniales" y hago el ridiculo. Lindo, ¿no? Mas encima, el NOMBRE para un FIC que estaba escribiendo ya está y les juro que se me calleron las lagrimas de rabia ¬¬ No bastaba con que hace un par de meses alguien le pusiera tambien "Juegos de seducción" a su fic. El único consuelo que tuve es que al menos no le puso lo mismo que yo al lado del titulo, asi no me acusan de plagio (aunque de todas formas yo publiqué la historia antes y que no tienen nada que ver ambas historias. Además es un OS ). **

**Mejor no me escuchen (o lean). Estas son las consecuencias de subir a las 3:30 de la madrugada y escuchar "Hearing Damage" mientras escribes. En fin... ¿Un review de recompensa? ¡Vamos! Necesito criticas constructivas B: ¿Cómo le hago para mejorar? Denle al globo verde y comentan (:**

**Me iré B: le robo una empanada a mi mamá y me voy a dormir (: ¡Gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, etc! Las quiero adoradísimas lectoras fieles que aun no me matan por hacerlas esperar *-* ¡Hey! Si alguien quiere matarme virtualmente, siempre pueden pedir msn e.e xd Cuídense. ¡Chau!**


End file.
